Karakura Acadamy
by action-anime-love-girl
Summary: Ichigo Kurisaki is a normal teenager going tto a less than normal school, with less than normal friends. But one day he awakes form a dream that is anything but normal! and on this same day a new student arrives at Karakura Acadamy. Ichigo knows this student has something to do with his dream but he cant figure out what just yet. Slash Ichi X Hichi Yaio! youve been warned! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: New Student

**This chapter is just for setup. It really is just here so you know how things are running in this fanfic. I don't want people think all I'm going to do is throw useless explanations at them it's only for this chapter. Also I love to think up stories, and I'm pretty good at it, but I hate actually sitting down and writing them so if I don't update a lot just shoot me an email blow up my inbox and just to get you guys to shut up I'll keep post another chapter. **

**CHAPTER ONE: **

"Hello?" I looked around the strange sideways world to find no one but my own reflection in the glass I was standing on. "HELLO!" I yelled frantically to try and find another being, but all I heard was the wind carrying my voice to be no ears would find. I was alone. No I couldn't be alone. I turned around, there was no one there. I turned slowly full circle, no one. I spun around and around and around, desperately yelling, "Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?"

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" I opened my eyes to see my slowly rotating fan above me, the sun shining through my open window, the sound of birds and cars and other people. _It was just dream._ I thought steading my dizzy mind. "Thank Kami, Ichi-nii you were having a bad dream, but its okay now." I looked to see my little sister Yuzu smiling happily at me. "Well, you better hurry up and go down stairs if you don't want to be late for school." Karin said leaning on my door frame. She turned and left with Yuzu following her as she closed the door behind her. I sighed, sitting up in my bed to look at the closet. _It was just a dream._ I thought again.

About 15 minutes later I was walking to school with my bag slung over my shoulder comfortably. I walked at a slow pace thinking of what my dream could have meant, it was as though I knew I was alone, but I wasn't supposed to be, like there was supposed to be someone there with me in that strange sideways world. Someone who could give answers to questions I have yet to ask, it was if that person hadn't arrived yet.

"Ichigo!" I heard a low rough voice call from behind me. I stopped and turned to find my good friend Chad walking up to meet me. "Good morning Chad." He just nodded, he never really talked much but I knew what he meant. A few moments later I heard a bubbly voice calling out to Chad and I. "Heyo! Sado-san, Kurisaki-kun!" Orihime was waving at us enthusiastically, dragging Tatsuki and Uryu was walking calmly behind the two girls. "Morning Orihime, Hey Tatsuki, Uryu." I said smiling, Tatsuki nodded and said hello, Uryu pushed his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose and said, "don't address me so informally, Kurisaki." I scratched the back of my head, "wears Rukia?" I asked turning to Orihime, "she said she was getting a ride from Byakuya-dono." I nodded and we all walked together to school. It was a normal morning nothing big but I knew that before the day was out something HUGE was going to happen, and I knew it had to do with my weird dream.

Karakura Academy is very different from most schools. Yeah we have our normal clicks, but we also have actual gangs in our school 3 to be exact. There were the Hallows, you could tell who they were by the number tattoos that they all have, each one with a different number that showed there rankings. There are also the Soul Society, there were 13 main leaders called Goten 13 (or Captains as they like to be called), one of which goes to our school, you can tell who they are by their cloak like white jackets with their corresponding numbers on them in an old number form, and then people under them were Reapers, they can be seen wearing an armband with a wooden plank on it carved in it the Goten above them and then an actual number for their ranking. Then there are the Vizards, you could tell who they are by the masks they have strapped to side back or top of their heads, but outside of school they were actually on their face. Rukia's older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, is a Goten 13, he's Captain of the 6th Goten (or division), and our math teacher. Rukia herself is a Reaper. She's under Captain Ukitake of the 13th division, she isn't placed.

We have a lot of other Reapers at my school, a few of the Goten 13 are teachers, but only one is still in High school, and that is Toshiro Hitsugya Captain of the 10th division. His 1st seated Reaper, Rangiku Matsumoto, is the girl's councilor at school. And then Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th division, is the boy's P.E. teacher. His 1st seat Yachiru Kusajishi looks little but she is actually a junior. Also Kenpachi has his 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame, he's in my sophomore class along with his boyfriend, yes boyfriend, Yumichika Ayasegawa is the 5th seat but only because he thinks that the #4 is ugly, whatever the hell that means. There is also Renji Abarai, he's in almost all of my classes, he's currently with Toshiro, and he's Byakuya's 1st seat. Our Head nurse is Captain of the 4th division, this division doesn't fight they mostly just are doctors and nurses, is Unohana Retsu.

Then there are the Hollow's. Of the three leaders of the Hollows, Gin Ichimaru, third in charge, is the only one that goes to our school. Tousen Kaname, 2nd in charge and blind is glued to the hip of the Hollows #1 leader Aizen Sousuke. Then of the top 10 Espada, what they call their highest ranking, there is, that we know of, Ulquiorra Schiffer – Espada 4, he goes to our school, Nnoitra Jiruga - Espada 5, who also goes to our school, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques - Espada 6, goes to our school, Zommari Leroux - Espada 7, he doesn't go to our school, Szayel Aporro Granz - Espada 8, he does, Aaroniero Arruruerie - Espada 9, he doesn't, and then Yammy(don't know his last name) - Espada 10, he doesn't. Now Gin, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra are close, they've known each other the longest, so you fuck with one you fuck with them three, and maybe Nnoitra, if he feels like it.

The Vizards are pretty small but all extremely powerful. Only three go to our school the co-leaders Shinji Hirak and Hiyori Sarugaki, and the 2nd seat Lisa Yadomaru. Kensei Muguruma, 1st seat, goes to a different school along with his girlfriend Mashiro (I don't know her last name) 3rd seat. The other three are Hachigen Ushoda 4th seat, Rose 5th seat, and Love, 6th seat. Of course they have many followers in the Vizards but they have yet to earn their masks so they call themselves Viceds.

It was now lunch and the Hollows were making their way to the roof were they can smoke weed and talk about their latest bangs. The Soul Society was in the middle of the cafeteria talking about whatever they talk about. They're a bunch of goody two shoes for a gang they all get good grades and most haven't even killed anyone, beat the crap out of someone hell yeah but kill someone nope. And then there were the Visards in the corner talking to each other. Wait there was a new kid at the table. He was extremely pale with white hair. As if sensing my stare he looked to me on the clear other side of the room. He had bright yellow eyes surrounded by black. It was like he was the polar opposite of me, he smiled, or more of smirked, at me and licked his lips.

"That's Hichigo Shirosaki, he just moved here." Uryu said picking up a couple of french-fries and eating them. I looked back at Hichigo to find him still staring at me. I felt my face heat up and I turned to look at my food, I could feel his cat like eyes on me, searing through my skin. A shiver went down my spine. "Kurisaki-kun are you okay?" I heard Orihime asked from across the table. I just nodded. "Are you sure, you're a bit red there Berry-Boy!" I heard Tatsuki say with a bit of a giggle in her voice. I growled and got up saying I wasn't hungry and heading to the music room to blow off some steam.

**HICHIGO PROF**

"So, who da carrot top?" I asked truly puzzled how someone could look like me and yet look like sex on legs. I licked my lips, and he looked down at his lunch but I kept starring anywise. "Oh that's Ichigo Kurisaki, but I would stay away from him if I were you. Hollows, Soul Society, and The Visards all may be rivaling gangs, but we all have one thing in common." I raised an eyebrow but still continued to stare at the Berry, "Oh yeah, kukuku, what dat ne?" Shinji smiled his piano like smile and looked to Ichigo's now retreating back, "We all would die for that kid. He's saved our lives on multiple occasions and he's wanted buy all of us. Plus Renji Abarai, Sado Yasutora, and I are his best friends; we won't let anyone hurt him." I laughed _I won't hurt him…much kukuku._ "Well, where da Berry goin'?" Hiyori hit me I the face with her shoe, "Why the hell should we tell you!" I just smiled at her. "(Sigh) He's going to the music room. Don't let him see you or he'll kick your ass, and trust me, he can." I got up and when down the hallway I saw the Berry turn down.

As I approached the door that said music room p-31, I heard a piano softly playing a slow deep melody. I cracked the door open so I could peak inside and found him moving his fingers across the keys gracefully and slowly moving his body to the rhythm in a circular motion, his eyes lightly closed. It was a beautiful sight to behold. The sound went from a deep sound to a higher one and descended back again to slow down and end on a middle ground. He opened his eyes and looked down at his fingers. He pulled his bottom lip into his mount and chewed on it lightly, scrunching up his face as if deep in thought. A moment or two later he shook his head and sighed, closing the piano and getting to wander around the room looking at all the other instruments his bottom lip still captured between his teeth. I found myself licking my lips again. He sighed once more and crossed the room to grab his bag from on top of the piano. I hurried down the hall to hide in a crevasse between a wall and a drinking fountain. I heard the door open and slow footsteps retreat down the hall the way I had come from. I peeked around and saw his back and stepped out putting my hands in my pockets. I watched his retreating back go down a separate hallway that led away from the cafeteria. I smiled to myself liking to believe that he was afraid I was still in there.

**ICHIGO'S PROF**

I sighed as I sat down at my desk looking out the window. _Who the hell was that guy? _No, I can't think about him any more class is about to start. _But he looked so dangerously sexy! _What? No he just looked dangerous, someone I shouldn't mess with. _Except in bed! _No! I shook my head and growled at my own inner turmoil. I mean I don't even know this guy for fucks sake! The bell rang and Byakuya called for order, and everyone sat down quietly. He started to call for roll he was halfway through when the door opened up. _Oh Kami, no! _In came Hichigo Shirosaki! _Should have known, this is not fair._ "Ah, yes Headmaster Yamamoto said there would be a transfer student, well, introduce yourself, and then pick an open seat." He scanned the room with a grin but it grew impossibly wide when his yellow cat like eyes fell on me.

I bit my lip out of habit, and the fact that I was trying my hardest not to blush. "I'm Hichigo Shirosaki, mah name means strawberry, but ya better not call meh tha' I'm warnin' ya, I don' like it much." He said with a sinister smirk and before anyone could even react he waltz right to the back of the room and sat in the open seat next to mine. "Hey." He said his grin never leaving his face. "Hi." Was all I said, I didn't want to risk saying more and sounding like a moron. "Wha' ya name, kid?" I glared at him, "can't you speak proper Japanese?" I asked looking at the bridge of his nose, instead of those obsidian eyes. "This is how I talk, ya don' like it, ya can take it up with meh old man, now ya gunna answer mah question er no'?" I growled lowly in my chest. "….Ichigo Kurisaki." His grin, if possible, got even bigger, "looks like I'm not da only Berry." He said winking at me, I couldn't help the slight blush that spread its way from my neck to cheeks and all way to ears…okay maybe it wasn't a slight blush but more of a deep red.

"Kukuku, now you look like a Strawberry, ain't tha' cute'?" I felt the blush deepen but I was too angry to really notice. "Don't treat me like some chick! And don't call me Berry!" He just laughed, "but yr reactions are too cute ta do tha' Kukuku." I growled and turned away from him planning on ignoring him for the rest of the period. It worked for the most part, that is until we had free time to kill at the end of the hour. All I heard was giggling from the girls on how hot he was, and how he looked like me but talked and acted like Gin Ichimaru. _Perfect, he's not even here for a whole day and these sluts already want to get into his pants._

I turned to see he was talking to Rukia Kuchiki, although she is a good friend of mine I don't feel bad to say she is the biggest slut in the school, though different from most sluts though it isn't to boost her self-esteem, she's a cocky bitch, it's so her older brother would show some god damn emotion to her, she could care less if its disappointment as long as he cares enough to look her way. Also with that I never really cared about her sex life, it was just too complicated to fallow, but suddenly all I wanted to do was intervene and tell her to fuck off. Of course I kept my mouth shut; I just bit my lip and watched her flirt with my Shirosaki! … Wait, what? No, he's not mine! I shook my head and looked out the window. Though I kept my ears strained to hear what was being said between the two.

"But, we could have so much fun together, Hichi-Sempei!" Rukia sounded flirtatious, using her voice in a way that had every man worshiping her feet. "Hn, I bet ya know esactly wha' ya doin' bu' I ain't inarested…" Hichigo sounded bored and completely unfazed. "Are you sure, Hichi-Sempei? I could show you things that I bet you don't even know about." And that was the line I was listening for, the one that got every man's pants past their hips, and their knee's on the floor. "Na, there ain't nothin' ya could show meh, tha' I don' already know, trust meh." The way he said to trust him had me shivering in my seat, and it wasn't even directed towards me. I bit my lip and turned towards the front, needing to move to cover the shiver that's still traveling down my spine.

"Hey, Berry!" I heard him call out to me. I suppressed another shudder at how baritone he set his voice at. Low and smooth, like silk running through warm water. I turned, and against my better judgment, looked him straight in the eyes. I knew I made a horrible error when I found myself not being able to look away. He smirked once more as though he knew of my inner turmoil, as though he was a predator who had just caught his prey, and in his eyes I could just see the thoughts forming in his mind. _"Let's play!" _I swallowed finding not only my mouth to be dry but a sort of lump had formed itself in the middle of my throat, "Y-yeah?" I said. _Dammit don't stutter, you moron!_ "Why don' ya stay afta' whit meh?" I raised an eyebrow trying to ask him without words to elaborate, I did not feel like stuttering, especially whilst talking to a guy I had only just met! "I got detention, I don' wanna stay here alone, keep meh companeh!" This time it didn't sound like a question. I cleared my throat, "why should I stay after if you have detention?" I asked he shrugged, "I don' know, 'cause ya don' wan' meh to be lonely!" I sighed knowing I'd end up staying after anywise said, "Whatever, fine." The bell rang and we went our separate ways, for our final classes before school let out. The bell rang all to quickly for my liking.


	2. Chapter 2: Dention Gone Wrong

**Alright chapter two! Lest get this party started! But before we do let me just say the only reason I'm updating so quickly is because I already have a follower and this person has published a few of my favorite stories so this chapter is for you ****jifjc ****also I can't forget ****emo5tailedwolf ****now can I?**

**HICHIGO PROF **

I had convinced Ichi-Berry to stay after school with me for detention, and if this Shihoin guy is anything like the detentions teacher at my old school he'll leave and then I have the kid all to myself. I smiled at the thought. _Hn, maybe I can get 'em ta do mah homework too. I mean I don' wanna do it, I'd prefer ta do 'em._ I shook my head he's cute enough to play with but I wouldn't go that far… would I? NO! I'm king; he's my horse, that's all! I growled at my conflicting thoughts.

"Hey kid!" I turned to see who was talking to me and found a shit eating grin with blue hair, a fox like kid with no eyes, and an emo looking freak with blue eyeliner running down his face, or was it a tattoo? "Wha' ya want?" I ask bored already. The blue haired guy, who somewhat resembled a cat I mused to myself got up and sat in the seat next to me, the other two fallowing his lead. The fox sat on the other side while doom and gloom sat behind me. "I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, he's Gin Ichimaru, and the guy behind you is Ulquiorra Schiffer, and the tall guy in the back that's Nnoitra Jiruga, were part of a group that would be interested in-" I rolled my eyes, "I'm wit da Visards, so cut da crap, wha' ya wan'?" Grimmjow's smile tweaked a bit than he started laughing, Gin's smile only got bigger, Ulquiorra still hadn't made a facial expression other than boredom, _I know how ya feel…_ "Well, what if I said that we got better benefits than those stupid Visards?" I turned to Gin, I had overheard a few girls say that I look like the Berry but I remind em of this guy, "who da hell are ya, and why do people say I'm like ya?" I asked completely ignoring Grimmjow's frown. Gin looked up at me; well he would have if he opened his eyes, "I don' know maybe it da way ya talk." I grinned. "Or maybe yr always grinen like me," he said tilting his head to the side a bit.

The classroom door opened and the three, well mainly Grimmjow, stopped bugging me. Ichigo stood in the doorway with a scowl carved strait into his pretty face. I like him better when he's blushing, so I was gunna say something to make him do just that but someone spoke before I could try. "Hey, come to save me from these idiots?" I turned to see a tall guy with tattoos and long red hair up in a ponytail smiling up at the Ichi-Berry. "Renji! What did you do this time you baka!" he practically yelled at the redhead named Renji, slamming his forehead into his. "Nani! What am I doing here, I've had detention for the last month, and you know that! What are you doing here, teme!" The redhead replied pinching Ichi-Berry's face. They began to banter, loudly, and puled at each other's faces and hair. I was openly staring at the confusing scene.

"Don't worry there always like this. Their parents are each other's god parents." I turned to the front and found a woman about in her mid-20 with her arms crossed over her chest and was smiling at the two like she was proud of them. "Hey, Ichigo," She yelled out, the two stopped fighting to turn towards her, still face to face with each other. "You didn't get detention did you?" The two let go of each other so he could stand up straight, "no, Captain Yoruichi-Sama, I'm just here for some peace and quiet so I can finish my homework." She nodded, "I would too if I had your dad," she turned to us, "alright spread out, Grimmjow I want you on the complete opposite side of the room as Gin right now, and you, Hichigo, you're going to sit next to Ichigo, Ichigo don't let him do anything stupid, as for me I'm going to take a nap." People moved around listening to her every word and looking at her as though if they didn't she might kill them.

When Ichigo sat down I asked him about it, he said she was Yoruichi Shihoin. She was in charge of discipline and even though she might not look it nor act like it she is an extremely violent person when angered. Her best friend is Captain Soi-Fon who is the coach of the boy's rugby team, scary…

He pulled out his math book, a note book, and a pencil, and began working on his homework like he said he would, I smirked. _Alright, let's have a little fun shall we, Ichigo kukuku! _

**ICHIGOS PROF**

A shudder ran down my spine from the look Hichigo had just given me. _Shit! Keep it together! _I tried to focus on my homework but it was nearly impossible with Shirosaki's warm breath breathing down my neck. I suppressed another shudder, "don't you have some homework you could be doing." I whispered to him, not wanting to wake up Yoruichi-Sama. He leaned in close to my ear, his breath wafting over it in a smooth continuous wave, "I'd rather be doing you." He said his tone low and deep. I bit my lip to stop an unexpected moan to pass my lips.

_I'm blushing like a damn virgin! Well I am one but still! Ugh! Kami, this isn't good, and in front of everyone…wait he said something else. What was it? Something about a bathroom… oh Kami I can't think straight! HIS HAND! H-his hand is on my thigh! Ugh no! I need to focus! But it feels so warm. He's moving it in circles slowly spreading warmth throughout my body! His hand moved away. _

I looked at him through the corner of my eye he whispered something in my ear again, though I didn't actually here what he said I definitely heard how he said it. He got up grabbed the bathroom pass and left. I looked around as subtly as I could. Renji was asleep, along with Yoruichi-Sama, Grimmjow was throwing his pencil at the roof trying to make it stick before Gin's did, and Ulquiorra was immersed in some sort of book. I began to pack up my stuff and Ulquiorra looked up at me with a questioning gaze, "If she asks tell her I finished my homework and went home, you're in charge, don't let anyone do anything stooped!" he nodded and got back to his book. I grabbed my stuff and headed down the hallway.

The nearest bathroom was also on the way to the exit, so I had about 10 to 15 feet to decide on whether or not I was going to risk it and figure out what Shirosaki had said to me, or play it safe and pass the bathroom all together to go home. The door was coming up on my right. I had to choose! It was no or never. I began to reach for the handle-

"Ichigo-San, what are you doing here?" I turned to see Shinji standing just down the hallway I had come from his back pack slung over one shoulder.** "**Oh, hey Shinji, I had just stayed after to do some homework, what are you doing here?" he looked me up and down, "Pfft! don't lie to me Kurisaki! Hichigo-San said he had convinced you to stay after with him in detention. As for me, I was looking for you." I cocked an eyebrow walking towards him, "for me, why?" He adjusted his shoulder strap, "to warn you, Hichigo is a close family friend of mine, and like Rukia-San, he isn't scared about sexual contact. I just don't want to see you hurt because of his games. He may be a family friend, but you have too many connections within the other gangs for me to let him start a war just because he fucked you up." He said almost bored.

I can't believe I was about to-well I don't know what but I was playing straight into his hand. Well he wants to play that game fine! I may not have as much experience as him, but I have all the cheat codes and this level, this level is on my playing field! I thanked him, turned around walked straight past the bathroom door and out the exits to home! Look out Hichigo Shirosaki, because this guy doesn't like to be played with!

**HICHOGOS PROF**

I had waited a hole ten minutes for the fucking Berry to show up and he never did. I had went back to the classroom to find him gone, only to find out he had left for home a little after I had left. Kami I'm so fucking pissed! I slammed my bedroom door shut, for it only to be reopened by my old man. "Hichigo, what's got you so upset?" he asked calmly standing in the now open doorway. "It's this fucker at school. I got em practically moanen' my name and then he fuckin dips like a bitch!" That's the thing I like most about my old man! He doesn't care about cussing and he knows all about my sex life and in fact encourages it! "Perhaps he was scared." And that was it, that was all it took to calm me down, four words and he could get me out of any mood! I sighed, "alright, bu' why do I care so much dat he didn't show?" At this he simply smiled at me and left closing the door behind him softly, and just like that I was pissed all over again. I through a pillow at the door and yelled at him, "you fucking ass hole! This isn't one of your games!"

The next day at school I planned to corner the Berry in the courtyard before school and demand answers but he was surrounded by a weird yet tough looking bunch. I growled lowly and walked over to a tree where Shinji was sitting alone. "Hey, who da fuck is hangin' around da Berry?" I asked him sitting next to him. He looked over towards the group. "Oh that's Ichigo's little group, they may all be from rivaling gangs at this school, but with Ichigo they could care less, it's like he's a neutral zone. The girl with the huge breasts sitting with the short kid with the white hair, that's Vice Captain Matsumoto Rangiku and her Captain Toshiro Hitsugya. The bald guy next to the flamer, their a couple and the bald ones name is Ikkaku Madarame, he's the 3rd seat under captain Kenpachi Zaraki, and the other is his 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, and the redhead next to Ichigo is Renji Abarai Vice captain under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, and the stout little black haired girl is Byakuya's little sister, Rukia, she isn't seated but she is a Reaper, Than there are the Hallows, you already met in detention, their also his friends, and then there's me and us ranking Visards, also the others that are with him, The girl hugging the 4 eyes, those two are Orihime and Uryu, Orihime is Rangiku's little sister, and then the hulking Mexican guy is Sado, he's Ichigo's closest friend." He said in his bored tone. I looked all of them over, well I could get through all of them one on one maybe but all of them at once, I didn't stand a chance.

"Hn…" I heard Shinji say looking at the group. "Wha'?" He shrugged, "it looks like there giving him advice or something, their all talking at him at once and giving them notes. It's just curious that he didn't ask me, or perhaps…" he trailed of. I growled, "or perhaps wha'?" He stood up and smiled his piano like smile, "Perhaps he was scared that I got involved you would get involved as well." He smiled and walked away leaving me there to stare at the Berry and his group from across the courtyard.

First period began normally enough, went through the motions and got through it same as second period but third period was pretty odd. I had class with Rangiku and Toshiro and Ikkaku, and it seemed like Toshiro was the only thing that kept the other two from going at me with knifes and pitchforks! The kept glaring at me every chance they got and would constantly ask Toshiro something which would result in him shaking his head and then even more glares. But what was worse was when we had a few minutes at the end of class, Toshiro got up, leaving the other two to smirk viciously at me, he crossed the room and sat in the open seat next to me. The whole room had become extremely quiet, waiting to see what would happen. After all this was a captain of the Reapers who had just gotten up to sit next so someone his subordinates were making a show of hating, I wasn't scared more of intrigued that is until he gave me stare so cold that it could freeze a volcano! "If you go near or even think of going close to near to Ichigo Kurisaki, _I will kill you and no one will find the remains!"_ He got up, brushed of his school uniform, crossed the room, and sat down with the other two reapers effectively making me want to piss my pants. The room was quiet for a moment and then it was filled with the sounds of whispers and people moving to get as far away from me as possible!"

The next hour was worse I had P.E. with Captain Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika and, of course, Sado! Kenpachi decided that it was time for a little dodge ball, so he went ahead and picked the teams for us putting all of the strongest players with the three friends and all the weaker ones on my team, they all avoided me like the plague and it seemed like a good idea considering EVERYONE though the ball at me, including some people on my own team.

Lunch couldn't have come soon enough. I quickly grabbed my lunch and was about to sit with Shinji but I caught his gaze from across the cafeteria and decided against it. I found an empty hall way, the one that lead to the music room, and sat quietly eating. _Fucking Fabulous! Just perfect! Obviously Ichigo ain't scared! He's fucking terrified! And he just has to be neutral fucking ground don't he! I mean fuck all I did was tease em a little!_ I stabbed my food with my fork, growling.

"Sucks when people can play the game better than you can huh?" I looked up to find Ichigo staring down at me with a look a sheer hate. _Ouch! _"Game, what game?" He narrowed his eyes, "Don't fucking try it! I'm not some helpless stupid chick! I may not be an expert in this shit but I know plenty of people who are, so don't FUCK WITH ME! Shinji told me about your little fucking games! I'm not here to be any one's fucking toy so stay out of my way and we won't have a problem you got that you fucking parasite!" Now I have been called many things by many people but none ever heart as much as that and from those lips… my chest tightened in pain. Before I could react he turned around and marched back into the cafeteria.

I sat there numb for a moment trying to comprehend what had just happened when the hallway doors opened up again. I didn't look up I was still frozen solid. "Hichigo-San, I didn't know that this-" I was up before he could blink, pinning him against the wall by his throat with one hand the other pulled in a fist ready to strike. "THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! I DIDN'T DO A FUCKING THING TO THE KID AND SUDDENLY IM PUBLIC ENAMY #1! I ACTTUALY FUCKING LIKE THE KID AND YOU HAD TO FUCK THAT ALL UP!" He was pulling at my arm and gasping for air, "I'm *gasp*sor-*gasp*-ry!" I let him go and he fell to the floor. He gasped for air and clutched at his throat. "I thought I was protecting him. He's my friend and I didn't want to see him get hurt, if I had known you felt that way or even that he would have reacted that way I would have never told him." I growled loudly, "yeah, well ya fucked up big! There ain't no way he gunna believe me or you! No I'm in da fucking dog house and der ain't shit either of us can do abou' it!"

He got up and put his hand on my shoulder and smiled, "well I wouldn't say that…"

**Oooooh Shinji has a plan!**

**Shinji: of course I do**

**Hichi: ya made me sound like a fuckin pussy…**

**Ichi: that's because you are one!**

**Hichi: shuddap King! **

**No you shuddap! We haven't gotten to that part yet!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming About Reality

**So 4 more people decided my story is worth fallowing! I feel loved *hugs myself* anywise, no one has posted a review yet so I guess I'm doing pretty well! Also just a little note my laptop is new and the keys are still really sensitive so I might have the same three letters in a row for no reason and if that happens please ignore that because I do re-read the chapters to get rid of that but sometimes I miss it and I have a lot going on that I can't be bothered with fixing it, at least not yet but other than that enjoy your third chapter!**

**ICHIGOS PROF**

_Tch! Bastard acting like he doesn't know what he was doing! I'm not fucking retarded! _I slammed my bedroom door shut and plunged my iPod into my stereo and hit shuffle slamming myself onto the bed resting my hands under my head and starring at the sealing. There was a knock at the door as Kenny Loggin's Footloose started to play rather loudly, "Ichi-nii? Are you alright?" it was Yuzu, _shit_, "yeah, I'm fine, just had a bad day is all…What are you making for dinner?" I asked trying to sound casual and change the subject at the same time. It worked I could hear her voice perk up through the door, "Oh! We're having a beef stew with leeks and carrots! Doesn't that sound good?" she asked excited, "yeah, but I'm tired so just put a bowl in the microwave and I will have some later." I heard her say yes through the door and skip down stairs. I took a breath and realized I was a lot calmer than I had been all day. I closed my eyes and feel asleep to music playing in the background

**ICHIGO'S DREAM**

"Hello?" I looked around the strange sideways world to find no one but my own reflection in the glass I was standing on. "HELLO!" I yelled frantically to try and find another being, but all I heard was the wind carrying my voice to be no ears would find. I was alone. No I couldn't be alone. I turned around, there was no one there. I turned slowly full circle, no one. I spun around and around and around, desperately yelling, "Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?"

Finally I heard a sign of life. "Kukuku, hey Horse whataya doin' spinin' round like a moron, kukuku?" I looked to my left and there was Hichigo! "Shirosaki, what are you doing here? And di you, did you just call me Horse?" I asked completely offended. He just smiled, "I'm you so why wouldn't I be here?" I shook my head, "that doesn't make any sense and you still haven't answered my second question, why did you call me Horse?" he walked to. "It don't have ta make sense ya just have ta except that im you, and yr me!" He said once again avoiding the other question. "Fine, whatever, but why did you call me Horse? Can you tell me that?" He had finally reached me and he set his palm on my cheek, "cause Horse, I'm King, and yr my Horse!" I swatted his hand away, "shy are you King? What if I want to be King?" His smirk grew into a sinister size. "If ya wanna be King ya gotta beat me Horse, but ya can't do tha' trust me!"

Those two words! He said them again in that same suggestive and all-knowing voice. It sent shivers down my spine, but I ignored them. "Don't be so sure of yourself I can kick your ass! Right here, right now!" I said getting into a battle stance he just laughed, "Stupid Horse! Ya can't fight here! This is our inner world! It has ta be outside!" I frowned. He just tilted his head to the side and laughed but It was more to himself than me.

"Ya know at first I didn't want ta believe tha' ya were my other half. I mean yr a guy how weird! I mean don't get me wrong I don't discriminate who's in me bed, but to be buy my side? But now I understand! You're my exact opposite! I smile and ya frown, I kill and ya save, I bite and ya kiss! We even look da same! I guess it makes perfect sense!" He was silent for a moment and he once again set his palm on my cheek, "…don't run from me, 'cause da only direction you can run is ta me…I gotta go, see ya later Horse!" He leaned in too fast for me to react and he kissed me quick and hard than he was gone.

Everything turned black and then I had a dreamless sleep.

**HICHIGO'S PROF**

I woke up from the dream knowing it wasn't just a dream. My Pop's had told me about it. That I was born with a second half, that we belonged together, that we would one day share an inner world together, that one would be in charge and the other would willingly fallow. He told me everything. I looked at my nightstand and found that it almost 10:30pm I had 10 minutes to meet up with Shinji. He was the reason that Ichigo is doing everything he can to run, though it's pointless but it does complicate things.

10 minutes later I was standing next to the water in a wash next to a park. I heard some approaching footsteps, loud but certain. I turned to see not Shinji but the blue haired Grimmjow. "So I heard you were trying to play Ichi-Sempei?" He asked menacingly. "Hn." Was my reply I didn't have time for this. "Shinji ain't showing up! Its just you and me…" than I noticed three other people hiding in the shadows, "and of course a few friends. Those stupid Soul Society sluts don't understand how to truly get a point across, so were here to do it for them." I noticed Nnoitra first then Ulquiorra and finally Gin. _Shit!_

I woke up with the sun just having come over the horizon, and a head splitting head ach, I knew I looked like shit. _Fucking Hell this FUCKING HURTS! _Those Espada knew what they were doing, fuck; I think one of them broke my left wrist 'cause it hurt like hell. I got up into a sitting position and pulled my phone out of my pocket, I had a half hour till school. Normally I wouldn't go but now I HAD to 'talk' to Shinji, who just blew my phone up with a phone call. "WHAT?" I asked thoroughly pissed. "Where are you, I'll come and get you." I growled, "where in the hell do ya think I am! Bring some food, clothes and a god dammed first aid kit to the school I don't want a ride from yr faggot ass." I yelled into the phone hanging up on him. I got up and brushed myself off, when I heard a voice.

"Shirosaki?" I looked up and saw Ichigo standing there looking at me with concern floating in his big brown eyes. "Are you okay?" I was gunna say I was fine, but yelling with these injuries first thing in the morning made me start a coughing fit, a big one that had me spitting up blood. He cursed and caught me before I hit the ground; he helped me to sit down and as my coughs settled a bit. "Don't talk, and hold still." He said, he sounded calm but worried. He pulled a first aid kit out of his bag, mumbling about his dad saying he should always be prepared, I wasn't complaining. I told me to open my mouth, I did. "Your throat looks fine so it's probably your stomach, or something else. Sit up straight." I did as I was told.

He started to put pressure on various parts of my abdomen it all hurt but it was from the bruises that were there. But he pushed on something that made me curl inward with a strangled gasp._ Fuck, that hurt!_ "Well that's good, it isn't any of your major organs you just bruised a rib, anything else hurting?" I just handed him my left hand, "my wrist." He nodded ant started to feel around, it hurt by I didn't wasn't to move. Finally he sighed, "It's just a sprain, just don't lift anything heavy with your left hand for a weak or so and you'll be fine. Also I should bind it and your chest, I have to bind that to and you can't do any strenuous work for about a month unless you want it to fracture, so that means no PE also." He said binding me wrist. "Lift your arms, slowly or it will hurt." He was right it already hurt just to move them above my head.

He began to lift my shirt above my head and off my body. In reality it was no more than a second but my mind slowed it down, and put it in slow motion, his warm fingers grazing my cold skin. "Shit, Hichigo!" he said carefully brushing his fingers across my skin. God they were so warm! He was looking at me so intently, mm so warm! Suddenly I noticed I was getting very aroused, I grabbed his hands quickly and he jumped looking into my eyes worried, "if ya keep doin' that, the hole 'no strenuous work' thing will fly out a window." I said huskily. I saw his eyes flicker down to my lap, and a blush creeped its way on his face. "S-sorry." He said. He bandaged me up and helped me put my shirt back on.

We walked to school together. He kept glancing my way, and every time he did I would smirk slyly, and he would turn away with a blush. I knew he wanted to ask me who did this to me, he was just that type of guy but if I told him he would blame it on himself, I didn't want him to feel guilty it wasn't his fault. So to keep him distracted I kept smirking and every now and then brushing my hand across his and my shoulder against his. It was a joy to watch and it really was harmless, unless you counted for the fact he probably thought that out inner world was still a dream. Well technically it was. I may have kissed him there but in real life I have never had the privilege. It's like we have telacana-whatever-the-fuck-it's-called! If I were to fuck him in the inner world, he would wake up and find he was never actually penetrated. Plus you can't actually get hurt in a dream so you can't get hurt in an inner world, hence why we could never fight inside ours, it would never end! I will tell him about all of this but not yet, he isn't ready to accept it, that we can walk into each other's subconscious, and talk to each other, and if and when were both ready we could read each other's minds!

We entered the school and instantly I made out Shinji's form under the big tree in the courtyard. I ran up to him, he wasn't that far away but I didn't want to wait. I heard Ichigo calling out to me. I grabbed Shinji by the color and slammed into the trunk of the tree ignoring the searing pain in my side, Ichigo gave me a pain killer but it really hadn't kicked in yet. "Shiro-"he began but I slammed into the tree again growling, "It was your entire fault! You knew they were going kick the shit outa me and yet you didn't do shit about it! But ya know they wouldn't have wanted ta beat the crap outta me if you hadn't lied to Ichigo! I'm your fucking cousin!" I took a deep breath and looked over his half terrified half apologetic face only to notice that Ichigo was pulling on my shirt trying to pull me off him, but also not trying to hard so as to not hurt me. That alone made me drop Shinji, "Where's my shit?" I asked lowly. He went into his bag and pulled out a plastic bag, I shuffled through it and grabbed the first aid kit and through it at his feet, "don't need that no more." I said I turned around and headed towards the building for the boys locker room, pulling Ichigo with me buy his hand.

He helped me get out of my shirt, he turned it right side out and folded it setting it beside me. I sat down on the long concrete bench that sat in the middle of the lockers, and undid my jeans pulling them down carefully. He handed me my new jeans trying to not look at me with a huge blush adoring his features. I pulled them on carful not hurt myself. "Can you help me with my shirt?" He just nodded; he grabbed my shirt and helped me to pull it over my head and down my abdomen. Before he could pull away I grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him towards me.

I pulled him into a kiss, he gasped and became stiff before finally melting into it with a moan, I smiled against his lip. I wanted to taste him so I bit his lip lightly he gasped again and I was gained entrance which earned me a low long moan. I grabbed him by the hips and maneuvered him onto my lap. He wrapped his long legs around me and his fingers intertwined with my hair. He clung to me, and god he was so fucking warm, but his mouth was a million degrees, and tasted even better than I could have ever imagined! But it ended all to quickly when the bell rang and we jumped apart.

I lifted him off of me, and set him on the bench. I grabbed my things and kissed his hair, which smelled of a waterfall, "Gotta go, and remember…don't run." He stiffened and I left.

**ICHIGO'S PROF**

I heard the locker room door close, but I wasn't focused on that. No I was focused on my kiss-bruised lips, my heavy breathing, the tingling that lingered from Hichigo's cold body, but most of all I was focused on the fact that the dream, the weird sideways world that felt so real was in fact real and Hichigo was a part of it!

**Dun dun duuuun! Oh yeah let's just leave off right here! Hehehe! **

**Ichi- :# (blushing)**

**Hichi- ?-) (happy but has black eye)**

**They enjoyed themselves! Review and subscribe please! And also review! I mean really no reviews yet, that makes me sad! **


	4. Chapter 4: Playing Games

**Chapter 4 is here! *Does happy dance* and I have 2 Reviews OH SO HAPPY there both from ANIME MANGA IT CALLS TO ME I love you buddy! And I of course love all of my readers! You guys keep the story rolling so let's get it started!**

**ICHIGO'S PROF**

I had a hard time focusing all day. Currently all I could think about was the pale demon like mirror image of me. But who wouldn't! Hell, I'm so fucking confused right now, I mean dear Kami help me! All I want to do is get the Hell out of this stupid school and, and, and, I DON'T KNOW! I just want to get away from him, but every time I'm about to make a run for it he turns in his seat to look at me, grins, shakes his head, and returns to listening to the math lecture. How could anyone focus on a kami-damned theorem at a time like this I'll never know!

"Kurisaki-Kun." I looked up and found Orihime standing in front of me. "Did you hear what I said?" she asked I shook my head, "no, sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?" she leaned in close and put her hand next to her mouth like she was about to tell me a secret, "did you and Shirosaki-kun make up because you two ran off pretty quick this morning!" she said with a bit of enthusiasm. I instantly turned beet red. She stood up straight and put her finger to her mouth as if in deep thought, "come to think of it, you were even late to homeroom, what did you and Shirosaki-kun do, you went to the locker rooms and didn't come out for a while…were you working out?" she asked innocently, and yet all too loudly.

I could feel all eyes on me, but what was worse was Hichigo seemed completely fine in fact he seemed a bit proud! _Shit, this bastard! If I deny it he will make it seem like I'm lying! And if I don't say anything then everyone will think we did something! _We did do something! _Shut up that's not the point! _I sighed, about to admit defeat but then an evil idea popped into my head. Oh two can play at this game Hichigo Shirosaki!

"Orihime, shhh, I don't think Shirosaki will like it if people knew! He doesn't want to seem week, he's kind of insecure." I said it low enough that the whole class couldn't hear it but maybe two people, not counting Shirosaki, who for the first time sense I've known him wasn't smirking! Kami that felt good, and by the end of the period the whole school will think I topped him! Now it was my turn to smirk, and just for kicks I turned to him and winked, "I got your back, Shiro-chan!" Once again only a couple of people heard it but it was enough!

In a matter of seconds the whole class knew and Hichigo had his head down on the desk in defeat! _You should watch what you ask for! You might get it! I'm okay with being out, but I don't think you want to be out as a bottom! _I smiled proudly to myself!

**HICHIGO"S PROF**

Oh, this isn't over Ichi-Berry! You just wait, you may think you have won but it won't be hard to convince the school I'm top, and you just made it all too easy! People now know that were together, so I don't have to hold back! But first, I need you to see what it's like to be public enemy #1 in this damned school!

"Shirosaki-Sama, why didn't you tell me you were gay?" I turned to see that little Rukia-whore looking at me with a pout. Bingo! I pretended to be scared, "wh-what are ya talkin 'bout? I'm straight!" I looked at Ichigo, "Asshole!" I said lowly though the few people around us could hear, "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" I scrunched my face up and looked devastated. The look on his face…PRICELESS!

And that was all it took, I groaned and slammed my head back on the desk and refused to talk to anyone. By the end of the period he was getting glares made of daggers and pitchforks! I heard him grumble to himself. _Don't play a game if you can't handle the outcome!_

School was now over and I was running across the courtyard to Ichigo's last class. I spotted his Orange locks easily, he was talking to Grimmjow and his three lackeys quit heatedly, I ease-dropped on their conversation.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"You're not a Vizard anymore and it's not like he's part of your inner circle! He practically told me to fuck myself! And besides if I didn't do it Aizen himself would have, I told him that because I didn't need him shitting himself!" Grimmjow said back.

"Aizen, what does that squinty eyed fucker want with him?"

"I don't know, he said to make sure that he joined the Hallows at all costs. He almost seemed desperate! It probably has to do with you but I don't know how! Look I suggest you get him some protection because our little friendship means a lot to me but it's not going to stop the rest of the Espada!" Grimmjow said back almost pleadingly!

"Alright, and don't let Hichigo know! I'll figure it out…"

"You mean you're going to risk your life, again, for someone you don't even know! I'm not going to let you-" Grimmjow said with a growl.

"I do know him! (Sigh) look don't ask me how I do, I just do! We have this weird fucking connection it's like I can read his mind and he can read mine! Trust me, I'm not about to bite the bullet, remember Aizen wants me alive, I can use that to my advantage."

There was a long pause before the 4 boys talking to Ichigo left out a back entrance. I heard Ichigo sigh loudly; I could already see his scowl becoming bigger. Then I heard a grunt, I looked and saw him pulling at his orange locks. Then suddenly he yelled and punched a nearby locker and dented it. I chose that moment to walk out of my hiding place.

"Wha' did dat locker do ta deserve dat kinda hatred, an' wha' can I do to make sure I don'!" I said smirking. He jumped and turned to look at me. His surprise turned to relief, which I found interesting. "Oh, Shirosaki, it's just you… don't sneak up on me like that, I nearly jumped out of my fucking skin! What are you doing here anywise." I was astounded; he had pulled such a straight face that if I hadn't just heard the whole ordeal a moment ago I would have believed it never happened! "I was lookin' fr ya!" He cocked an eyebrow, 'Oh yeah? Want to make my life worse? You know, I was nearly killed by the death glares of every single girl in this god-damned school today!" I put my hands on my hips and smiled at him, "Don' worry I ain't gunna make ya endure it much longer! Though I did have ta fr 3 days almost, yr only gunna have to deal fr today and a bit of tomorrow!" He scowled but didn't argue.

I looked him up and down, he was in a Kimono, obviously just going to his katana club, I had heard so much about. I had to admit, that most look horrible in the damn things, but him, he looks absolutely fuckable. I licked my lips, wanting to taste him instead! "Sh-Shirosaki, why are you *ahem* looking at me like… Th-that?" He stuttered and had a slight blush. I approached him and he backed himself into the wall. I placed my hands on either side of his head. His blush deepened beautifully and his breathing hitched in his throat, I could practically hear his pulse quicken. I licked my lips again leaning in close to him. "Sh-Shirosaki, wha-" I interrupted his question by crashing my lips on his. Kami! I had just made out with him not 8 hours ago and I already NEEDED more, not wanted but needed, more! He was so delectable! He tasted so unique. Like a fruit salad with a musk and tingle of something I couldn't place! "Mhhh…" I heard him moan into the kiss, I nipped his bottom lip and he gasped. I took that as my opportunity to let my tongue slip past his lips and caress his. His moan became more guttural and teetering on a whimper for more! I pressed my body against his and held onto his hips grinding my thumbs into them roughly, I could feel the blood rush to my lower rejoins, and a few grinds onto Ichigo's hips, I could feel that I wasn't the only one affected!

I moved my kisses to focus onto his flawless tanned neck that was screaming to be stained with my love bites. I liked at his pulse and I felt him shudder. I sucked and licked at the spot slowly, earning soft gasps and the occasional moan! Then I bit down, hard. I heard him gasp and he clutched at my arms, but didn't push me away. I sucked at the blood now pooling around my mouth, licking and suckling the wound. I felt him let go of my arms, instead he twisted his hands into my snow white hair holding me to his neck. I grinned and continued my menstruations. He began to try and buck into my hips wanting friction; I could feel my erection throb at the idea! With one hand holding his hips to the wall firmly I slowly began to grind our erections together through the confines of our cloths, my way to tight jeans and his thin kimono. I let my other hand roam into the top part of his Kimono slipping one side off his shoulder and tweaking at the sensitive nipple that hid beneath. He groaned loudly, "Sh-Shiro!" I smirked and decided that the mark I was creating was big enough and pulled away. He whimpered and pulled at my neck.

I looked straight into his have lidded now almost black with lust eyes and smirked knowing it was me who did this two him; his entire face different shades of red and tears forming at the corner of his eyes. It took all the strength I had to not throw him to the ground and fuck him in the middle of the school hallway. It was after school hours but many students stay after for clubs and tutoring, so that means that teachers stay after also, now a student finding us I could live with, but not a teacher! "Sorry my little Berry, but I don' think it would be smart if we continued!" I breathed in deeply and swallowed, "perhaps another time, somewhere proper!" I said. I could see the sheer want in his eyes for me to continue, and by the hardness I feel against my upper thigh he's not going to be able to go to Katana club, but instead enjoy a very awkward and very long walk home! I smirked at the idea! I gave him one last swift peck on the lips and pulled away, "some other time!"

I turned and walked away leaving him standing there in the middle of the hallway, aroused, ready, and vulnerable. Don't fucking ask me why I decided not pound him into the floor, I don't know myself. One moment I was ready to do just that and then I stopped! Don't get me wrong I have an aching hard on that isn't about to go away with a cold shower, but something inside me told me to stop and for whatever reason I listened! Kami, I'm a fucking dumb ass! I walked out of the school, and adjusted myself and set forth on my way home!

**ICHIGO'S PROF**

I watched as he walked down the hall and out the school doors, them slamming behind him. I slid down the wall and tried to catch my breath and cool myself off! KAMI, I'm so fucking hard! There is no way I could go to class like this! Fuck! That asshole! He did this! He's the one who fucking got me all hot and then what does he do, leaves right at the point where I'm royally screwed! Fucking jack ass! I pulled my kimono back onto my shoulder and headed back to the locker room to get my things and change! I had to get home and fucking quick! I swear if I don't I might explode!

An antagonizing 10 minutes later I ran through my front door, avoided my family and went straight upstairs to my room, yelling down to them to not bother me, before locking the door! I was still painfully hard! I threw my bag across the room and not even bothering to go to the bed slid down my door and whipped it out. Pre cum already coating the head I pulled hard and let my hand take me to bliss. Thoughts of previous actions floating through my head! The feel of his cold lips on my warm neck! His icy hand caressing my hot body and his grinding onto me! It wasn't long before I fell off the edge grunting his name as I climaxed!

Exhausted I shed myself of my now soiled cloths and changed quickly into a fresh pair of boxers and climbed into my bed for a long sleep! I passed out just as my head hit the pillow!

**MUA HA HA HA HAAAA! I feel absolutely evil for teasing you guys like that! HAHA no Lemon but some tangy Lime for sure! **

**ICHIGO: Why the hell am I always the girl in these fucking things!**

**ME: I don't know? *shrugs and scratches head***

**HICHIGO: Because you're fucking delicious! *attacks Ichigo***

**ICHIGO: Oh I don't fucking think so *pins him to the ground* not after that hole tease fest na aw!**

**GRIMMJOW: Remember to review this amazing story because if you don't I will kill you!**

**ME: Kitten! That's not nice!**

**GRIMMJOW: *Smirks* Well I'm not a nice guy!**

**ME: *melts and drowns in a puddle of herself* **


	5. Chapter 5: Gme Over

**Chapter 5 is here guys! Whoa so fast! Now I am happy to say that yummy lemon is in this chapter! You have been warned! Also because it is the 5****th**** chapter it's going to be extra-long! Yeah! I have nothing else to say but let's get this started!**

**HICHIGO'S PROF**

Going home wasn't fun, but the thought of Ichigo's longer walk home made it bearable. Though when I did get home I passed the old man so fast that I knew he knew and that was a bit embarrassing considering I'm not usually one to walk home with a hard on and no one with me!

I had dealt with that problem easily but the sheer will to get up and not go to sleep was insane! I knew that if I went to sleep I would seek out Ichigo's inner world and boy would he be fucking pissed! Not that he could actually hurt me but still it's not a great idea!

When I had finally gotten over my exhaustion I wandered into the kitchen for something to eat. Bad idea! "Hichigo, so how was your day son!" I didn't even bother to look over my shoulder I knew that he was smiling his ass off! "Fine…" I said back to him, closing the fridge. "You hungry?" he asked this time a bit more serious. I turned and look at him with a frown, I crossed my arms and leaned against the counter, "starvin' don't we have nothin to eat!" He got up off the couch and started to walk over to me, "I'm going grocery shopping tomorrow," he pulled out his wallet and handed me a $50, "why don't you go ahead and go out to eat tonight," he waved me off and headed towards his room, "a friend of mine is coming over tonight so be home soon and get something big and fancy as a reward for not raping the poor kid!" He was already in his room with the door shut before I could hit his smug face in.

I sighed and shoved the money in my pocket. Something is better than nothing. I walked out the front door and was instantly met with a downpour! I opened the door and reached around for my coat mentally reminding myself to get an umbrella on the way home! I pulled the black and white Black Veil Brides sweater over my head and stuck the hood over my head and walked down the side walk. Every now and then a car would pass, and they would go over into the other lane slightly so as to not spray me with water. That made me smile to myself. Back where I grew up people swerved closer so they could splash you.

I was lost in thought when I heard a yell, "Hey ass hole get out of the way!" I looked up and there were a few kids on bikes heading downhill towards me. There was a brick fence too high to jump on my left and the road on the right so instinctively I jumped to the right. They got down the hill and I, not taking the insult to kindly, jumped the first kid of the three. He was about 16 maybe, not that tough looking. But he was on a bike so it did hurt like hell not to mention I'm already injured. In the back of my mind I could see the Berry yelling at me for being reckless. The kids I tackled friends were able to stop before hitting us. _Sure you can stop now, but not when I'm forced into the fucking road!_

I knocked the first kid out before the other two could do anything! "Fucking stupid ass albino!" I heard one of them say as he pulled me off his friend. This one was bigger and maybe my age. He shoved me against the wall; I just smiled and laughed at him. He wasn't too happy about that. "What's so funny? What you like getting your ass kicked?" he said laughing! I felt my smile grow, "Kukuku, ya too bad no one's tough enough ta be able ta!" He growled and pulled his fist back I was ready to swipe his feet when I suddenly there were no feet to swipe.

"Ichigo!" I heard the kid gasp as he looked up at him. He just came out of nowhere and sent this guy flying with a swift kick to the face! "How many times to I have to tell you losers! This is Vizard territory! You are not welcome here! If I ever see you guys around here again I swear to you I will-" He didn't even have to finish the sentence and they were already picking up their friend and leaving. "Yeah sorry man, won't happen again, promise!" And they were gone. "C'mon you can come over to my house and change, were about the same size." I hadn't noticed until that moment that the rain was a lot heavier now than it was when I had left, and my jacket was beyond soaked! I just nodded completely fazed at what just happened before my eyes.

**ICHIGO'S PROF**

I had left the house to get some fresh air. I was hanging out at the park where I found Hichigo just this morning! When it began to rain I began to head home when I heard those stupid wannabe Espada picked on the wrong guy! Normally I would have let him deal with it, he was able enough, but today he wasn't at his top performance so I went ahead and interfered and now I am kicking my ass with every fallowing step he takes to my house! I sighed and opened the front door.

"ICHIGOOOO!" In came a flying kick from my dad, but I swiped his leg and pinned him to the floor spun on my hand and landed a kick to his temple! "What are you doing? You don't just attack your son when he comes home with someone injured! Damn Goat Face!" He began to whine and beg mom's portrait how he could have gone wrong with me. I just rolled my eyes. "Ichi-ni, good your home, I thought you got caught in the rain." I heard Yuzu from the kitchen. "No, I'm fine; I also have a friend over so make an extra plate alright?" Her face bounced into view, "Oh really? Okay I will! I hope you like dumplings!" she said to Hichigo happily! "Hey, Ichigo who's your friend?" Karin said from the couch. "Oh, his name is Hichigo Shirosaki, he just ran into Kegora and his groupies." She rolled her eyes, "those wannabe Espada? Did he really get injured from those losers? Well if he did he's a real weakling!" I shook my head, "Karin that's not a nice thing to say, and no he didn't get hurt from them, he was already injured when they ran into him, or more he tackled them." She began to laugh, "Well Hichi-san you have my respect, fighting already injured you got some brass!" she said holding her stomach. I rolled my eyes, "we'll be in my room call us down when dinner is done okay?" She said a strangled yes through her fits of laughter!

Once in my room, the door locked so Goat Face couldn't get in, I went to my closet and grabbed a plain black tee and some blue jeans. I handed it to Hichigo trying not to look in his direction. I then got a pair of boxers out for him. I sneaked a glance at him and then sighed, "I'm going to have to re-bandage you. You should have known better than to be out in the rain. Didn't your mom ever tell you, you could catch your death in the rain?" I asked jokingly. He pulled on the jeans and sat on my bed. I picked up his dirty cloths and set them in my hamper. "I don' know my mom. She left when I was a baby." He said looking out the window at the rain still coming down. I grabbed some bandage from my dresser, "Oh, I'm sorry. My mom died in a car accident when I was 8. She had just picked me up from martial arts class and we were walking home, drunk driver lost control of his car, she pushed me out of the way, but the guy hit her, she fell down into the ravine, the guy drove away, didn't even call an ambulance." He turned to look at me, "that women in the portrait downstairs, is that?" I smiled at him, and sat next to him on the bed. "Yeah, but it doesn't do her any justice, it doesn't show you how kind she was or how loving she was. But she was a real fire cracker, from what I could remember. I was always picked on for my hair, and I used to be a real cry baby, but whenever I was being picked on, it didn't matter if the kid was 7 or 17 she would grab him buy the ear and yell his brains out! I remember one time, we were on our way to school and some kids were making fun of me for needing my mom to walk me to school, she walked right up to them and told them that if a mother didn't protect her child then the child wasn't worth protecting. She was like warm bed surrounding you, protected by armor like a tank."

I turned once more to Hichigo and he was looking at me with a look I couldn't quite place. "Ahem, well why don't we bandage you up?" He lifted his arms and I took off the ruined bandage to replace it with the new. He pulled on his shirt and smiled up at me. "You were a cry baby huh?" He got up and crossed the room over to where I was leaning up against the wall. "Yeah, well I'm not one now!" I said trying to defend myself. He just smirked at me. He got closer to me and pressed his body against mine, "from what I could tell, yr a real yeller. Ya don' like ta hold back ya voice." He grabbed my chin and turned my head exposing my neck, I wanted to move but it's like my body was refusing me. "Let's see how loud ya can be!"

**LEMON SCENE **

He bit straight into my neck, hard enough to draw blood, it hurt like hell. "Mnnngh!" I said without wanting to. He began to suck at my neck, swallowing the blood that pooled around there. "Nghhhaah ha ha ha!" I moaned out, and began to gasp, trying to learn how to breathe again. He licked up at the rest of the blood that was there and shoved his thigh between my legs. "Ahhh ha ha ha ha!" I yelled out.

"You really are loud, ain't cha!" He whispered into my ear, I just moaned in response. "You make the most delectable sounds ya know tha'?" He said as he began to grind his thigh into my erection. "Ngghh…ahhh, please, ah ha ha ha, st-stop." He let go of my chin and to use that hand to support his and my weight on the wall, his other hand found its way up my shirt causing me to whimper when he ran his thumb along my nipple. "Stop, now why would ya want tha'? Ya seem to be enjoin' yr self, Ichigo!" He ground his leg into me harder as nearly purred my name causing me to yell out once more. "Ahhh ha ha ha ha…Please, ha ha, my sis-sisters…nghh, what if they hear?" He grinned at me, I didn't like that grin, not at all. He tore off my shirt and the picked up my legs, pressing his hips into mine so as to not let me fall; he wrapped my legs around his back and lifted me off the ground. I held onto his neck so as to not fall back. He crossed the room and slammed me onto the bed.

He sat up and looked down at me like captured prey. It sent a shudder down my spine, the intensity of his yellow cat like eyes! He smirked in triumph, he knew he had me, and I was hopeless to deny it! He let his hands wonder my body, not leaving any open skin untouched. He was careful not to touch my erection trying its best to come out of my jeans. After what seemed like an eternity he hooked his fingers under my jeans and boxers, and wasting no time, pulled them off, leaving me completely exposed to him. Suddenly I felt extremely self-conscious, I tried to cover myself but he grabbed my hands and pinned them to the bed next to my head. He leaned down and slammed his lips against mine! They were so soft and cold! It sent shivers down my body. He pulled away but only just by a little bit, "Your mine!" he said his cold breath on my face, "No one else's, and I…" He paused, gulped, and looked me in the eyes, "I love you." He looked so vulnerable, so open. My heart was on fire; I pushed my body up against his and kissed him fiercely. I couldn't get close enough to his ice like body. I pulled away and laid back on the bed panting, "I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, he then trailed kisses down my jaw line to my neck were he tenderly liked at the wound he had made there and kissed down my chest. He stopped just above my leaking erection. He looked up at me and smirked; he took the whole thing in his mouth. I yelled out and grasped the sheets. He surrounded me completely and sucked hard causing me to yell out. "HICHIGO…Ha ha ha….ngahh!" I couldn't hold back the moans even if I tried. Some where in the back of my mind I noticed something prodding at my backside but I was way too focus on the front and the sex god above me! His mouth was so cold in contrast to erection that felt like fire! It was an amazing sensation that I couldn't explain, hell I could barely think past, "AHHHHH…shit! Ah ha ha ha! Ngahhhaaaa, there, ahh, Hichigo right there!" He had touched something inside of me that sent pleasure deep through to my core and shaking for more! He looked up at me; his yellow eyes now an emerald green from lust, he smirked at me licking his lips. He began to slowly and lightly prod at that sweet spot and sucking me till I was literally begging me for more! "Hichigo, I'm, ha ha ha…" I was never able to finish my sentence as he pulled away, "ngg no!" I couldn't help but beg. He just chuckled, he lifted himself up and leaned over me, "don't worry, I know what I'm doing," he leaned down further his breath on my ear, "trust me." I arched my back pressing my chest into his still clothed form. I reached up and clawed at his shirt, getting the message he quickly dispelled himself of the horrible object! _His wounds!_

He leaned down to kiss me again, this time I put my hand on his cold chest! "Ichigo?" he looked down at me worriedly. "You're injured, we can't, and you'll just get more hurt!" He looked down at me, studying me. "I've had worse! Ever been shot through a lung?" He said looking a bit smug. He grabbed my hand and pinned it to the bed once again, "I plan on making you mine RIGHT NOW, not a moment later!" He said seriously, it sent shivers down my spine. He stripped himself of his jeans and boxers, revealing a rather large and leaking erection, for a split second I was confused on how we can do this, then… "You have to relax, if ya don' it'll hurt a lot more." I gulped and forced myself to relax, I felt him penetrate and I gasped but kept myself relaxed, he was all the way in when he grunted and let his head fall and bit into my shoulder once again drawing blood! He stayed there for a bit letting me adjust until finally moving!

He was slow at first, the pain ebbing away. After a while it became pleasurable, and then excruciatingly amazing! "Ah ha ha ha! Faster, please!" He willingly obliged, going faster and faster, each time going deeper. "Ahh, Kami! Hichigooo, AHHH THERE, THERE!" He hit that spot deep inside of me. Kami! It sent waves and waves of his cold temperature through my hot body. His fingers snaked its way onto my leaking member, the were freezing on my blazing skin! I was moaning and begging for more! "Hichigo, ahh ha ha ha, ngaahhh, im gunna ahhh ah ha!" He leaned over me still pumping me now matching his ever-growing pace! "Come for me, Ichigo!" He said silkily in my ear. "AHHH HICHIGO!" I scream my release! He shot his ice like seed into me and grunted, "Ichigo! Your mine! All mine!" he said huskily. I numbly nodded, "Yours…" I said slightly out of breath.

**END OF LEMON SCENE**

He pulled out and rolled over next to me trying to catch our breaths! He took a deep breath and looked over at me with a smile, "You look beautiful." He said lowly making my already red face redder! We stayed like that for a while just looking at each other. *knock knock* "Ichi-nii dinner is ready!" I heard Yuzu say happily from the door. We both shot up, a little harder now that I have a pain in my backside, and got dressed quickly, as I opened the door, Hichigo leaned over and placed a cold kiss on my cheek and made his way downstairs. I put my hand there it still a bit chilly from his lips. I had to make a mental not to ask why he was so cold, not that I was complaining, oh no not at all, but it is a bit weird!

At dinner we ate silently, but it wasn't awkward in the least bit, that is until my father began to talk. "So the Espada, you did tell them whose territory they were in right?" I glared at him, asking me such a thing in front of a guest! "Yes, but I'm not in-" He interrupted me, "Good, we can't let them think that were as lenient as those soul society suck-ups! Visards are proud, you show them whose boss. They can't push-" I stood up silencing him, "I'm not a Vizard! I told you this a thousand times! I QUIT!" I said with finality. Before he could say anything back I grabbed Hichigo by the color and pulled him towards the door. I grabbed two umbrellas and put on my shoes. I handed one of the umbrellas to Hichigo who was stumbling to put his shoes on. "Ichigo, you know as well as I that you can't just quit being a Vizard! Don't walk away from this! Aizen wants to finish-" I had the door open by then and I turned around quickly, rain lightning and thunder sounding behind me, "DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN!" I yelled at him. I pulled Hichigo out the door slamming it shut. I opened my umbrella and marched to the street, Hichigo trailing after me. After about two blocks I could tell that Hichigo was anxious for some answer to his unspoken questions so I sighed, "come on, I'll show you." He nodded and fallowed me to the park where I had found him just this morning! I took him down a ways to where there was a ravine; I sat down at the edge looking down at the now flowing water going through it.

"My mom and dad met at a coffee shop, he fell madly in love with her from the moment he saw her. They were engaged when she found out that he was in the Vizards. He begged for her forgiveness at not telling her. She said that it was okay but if he planned on marring her that he had to leave them behind. He did in a heartbeat. Years later and it seemed as though everything was going perfect they had had me and twin girls Karin being the oldest by 6 minutes then Yuzu. The old Vizard leader's name was Kisuke Urahara, he and my dad were great friends, so it was no problem leaving, but what we didn't know was that a man named Aizen killed him and, for a short while, was the leader of the Vizards. He didn't like that my dad left so he asked for him to join up again, but when my dad said no, he became enraged. He left and on his way back to wherever he was going saw me and my mother, recognizing us from pictures on my dad's desk, tried to run us over! He killed my mom! Not a few days later he left the Vizards and started the Espada so he could get his revenge on all Visards! My dad, needing to protect all his friends still in the gang took up the position as leader. By the time I was 12 I had been targeted on more than many different occasions so he named me a Vizard to protect me and it worked! But it wasn't supposed to be permanent, so when I turned 17 I left, now Aizen is once again trying to either get me to join his ranks, or kill me! But if I go back to the Visards at the age I am, I will be forced to hurt people, ask Shinji he's taken my place as #1 Vizard under my dad, he has to do jobs that are too dangerous for others, I would have to kill people and I don't want to hurt anyone! And I can't just get a lower level position because their just pawns! They go first, Aizen would just kill me! It's one big mess, and now my dad, to protect me of course, is using my mom's death against me, and I can't do anything that doesn't harm the people around me save of joining the Espada, and that's something I would never do, ask anyone! Even Gin would leave if he could; it's not the gang but the leader! I mean really! We couldn't even call ourselves a gang until Aizen showed up! I mean yeah we broke the law a lot, but we've never hurt anyone in the process! It's like a biker club, underage drinking, stealing cars and drugs! That was all it was ever about, petty things not big things that are a part of it now, killing and being killed! It's horrible and it's all that man's fault!" I let my head hang low.

**HICHIGO'S PROF**

I was torn into a thousand different directions! I wanted to just hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay! And then I wanted to get up and run to wherever this Aizen bastard is and kill him! Kami how could someone like Ichigo have to put through something like this! We were silent for a while, then *Brrrring Brrrring* I took my phone out.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" It was the old man.

"I'm nowhere, what do ya need?"

"Go to the store and get an umbrella then come home, it's supposed to get worse I don't feel comfortable with you caught in the middle of this!"

"Yeah, okay, I'm bringing a friend, don't be an ass!"

"Goodbye!"

"Hn."

I hung up the phone, and got up, "C'mon, let's go." I held my hand out to him and helped him up. "Hichigo?" I smiled at his concerned look, "He ain't mean he just likes ta tease me! We also have ta stop at the store so I can get an umbrella, but don' worry, there's a corner store on da way home! Yr gunna stay the night, I don' think it would be a good idea fr you to go home right now!" I started down the road and he soon started fallow. He came up beside me holding his umbrella close with both hands. I reached out and grabbed his hand and held it as we walked. He smiled down at the floor and let his hand be held. He was so warm! Every part of him was so warm, heating me up!

It wasn't long until we got home. We put the three umbrellas in the rack and took of our shoes, having never putting on jackets we didn't have to put those up and I led him to the living room! "Hey Hichigo and…" Ichigo perked up a bit, "Oh, Ichigo Kurisaki sir!" The old man just laughed, "Really that's your name, hahaha, and I'm Zangetsu!" Ichigo seemed to calm down a bit. We then migrated to the couch to watch a movie but as we sat down the power went out. "Well this sucks." I heard Ichigo say next to me. Then the old man's cell rang. "Hello?...Oh! Are you okay?...No you start walking, I'll come and get you!...alright see you in a bit!" he hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys. "Got to go kids, the pervert can't drive for shit and crashed his car into a light pole, it's already been towed and I have to go and get him!" He threw on his coat and was out the door and gone before we could even react.

I turned to Ichigo and smirked into the dark. I heard him gulp, "Don't look at me like that!" I just smiled bigger, "Can you see me?" I asked amused. "No, but I know you're looking at me like you're going to eat me or something!" he said a bit shakily. "Kukuku, that sounds like a great idea!" I leaned over, grabbed his head and smashed our lips together, he, at first, started to push on my chest then he clutched at my shirt and held on to me moaning into the kiss. His touch was so warm it was filling me up! Kami, I don't know if this kid knows what he does to me! I shifted his shirt of one shoulder, the side without my previous bites, I kissed his neck, and he moaned and turned his head so I could have better access! I bitt down drawing blood, I sucked and licked at the wound. He was going to be pissed at these when were actually at school but right now he's really enjoying it, and that gave me enough to reason to keep going.

**LEMON SCENE**

I slid off the couch and sat on my knees in front of him, kissing his chest through his shirt. He was mewling and almost whining. I shifted lower and took a lick at his clothed erection causing him to gasp and entangle his warm fingers in my hair sending waves of heat through my body! I licked softly, effectively driving him into a pile of moaning goo! "Hichigo, ahh ha ha, please!" I looked up at him, his honey brown eyes now more a dark chocolate color from lust, his face was red and twisted into pleasure, I smirked up at him, "Please what, Ichigo?" I teased him, trying to get him to beg! "He whimpered a bit before looking down on me with his cheeks ever growing redder, "Suck…me…off…please Hichigo!" I smirked up at him licking my lips, he gulped.

I, with my mouth, undid his pants and zipper, then, using my hands, slid his pants down, bringing his boxers with them! He sighed in relief now that his erection was no longer trapped by suffocating denim! I licked the head slowly in circles causing him to throw his head back and grip my hair tightly, he didn't push me onto him, he just held on! I then took the head in my mouth and sucked! He groaned and then tried to buck his hips to get more friction, but I held them down in a probably bruising grip, his skin like fire under my fingers! I slowly took the whole of it in my mouth and sucked hard, causing him to nearly rip my hair out and scream my name! I slowly started to bob my head, making him a mess of moans and cries for more! I began to go faster and suck harder, deep throating him! He was shaking and moaning, when he gasped out, "Hichigo, ahh ha ha, I'm-ahh-I'm-" I took him all the way in my mouth and gave him a hard suck; he screamed his release, sending boiling hot fluid down my throat! I made sure to swallow every ounce of him!

He tasted surprisingly sweet, not like strawberries like I was hoping, but sweet, he had a unique flavor that at that moment I knew I was addicted to! I let his now softening member slip out of my mouth; he was breathing deeply trying to catch his breath. I looked up at him, his cheeks red, eyes half lidded and now almost black, but slowly clearing up, his mouth hanging open slightly. He was so beautiful with his hair a mess around him. I pulled his boxers and pants back up, zipping and buttoning them. I sat back down next to him, a bolt of lightning lighting up the room, our eyes having already adjusted to the darkness, only leaving us squinting for a second.

**END LEMON SCENE**

His eyes began to droop, as his breathing became deep and even, I picked him up bridal style and carried him to my room. I sat him on the bed and laid him under the covers; I leaned down and kissed him again on the lips. "I love you." He said before finally falling into a deep sleep! I smiled down at him! "I love you too, and to think, this all started out as a game of cat and mouse!"

I heard the front door open, and chatter from the living room. I closed my bedroom door behind so as to not wake up Ichigo. "Hey pops, what's up, Mr. Koren, still wearing that stupid striped hat ne?" The pervy old man, turned to me and smiled, scratching the scruff on his chin, "Dear Hichigo, how good it is to see you!" I just shook my head, "and carryin' that ugly cane, anyway, how are things at da shop?" He smiled once more, "business is good, so Zangetsu here tells me you have a boyfriend, but he won't tell me his name," he said pouting, "will you tell me?" I just rolled my eyes, "Ichigo, and stay away from em you pervy bastard!" His eyes grew wide, "Ichigo, as in Kurisaki Ichigo?" I squinted my eyes at him in suspicion, "yeah, an how did ya know tha'?" He waved his fan over his mouth and smiled hugely waving his other hand at me, "Oh no reason, his father was a client of mine a few years ago, is all, nothing major, hahaha!" I just shrugged my shoulders, _crazy, pervy, old man!_

**Oooooh! Who is this? Yeah, I just did that! CLIFFY! MUAHAHAHA! BUT, I did give you two lemon scenes when I originally was only going to give you one! So tune in next chapter to see what happens next! **


	6. Chapter 6: You Or The Pain

**I know I have been an evil righter lately and you guys have waited patiently so I should just get to it and I am sorry about the wait but at least from what I've read my lemon was good, which is awesome because it was really hard to do! So don't expect one every chapter! But here is the anxiously waited for chapter 6!**

**ICHIGO'S PROF**

I woke up to thunder outside my window, quite abruptly I might add! I shot strait up and stared out my window, when suddenly I realized it wasn't my window! I looked at it quizzically, expecting it to give me answers when suddenly I heard a groaning from the side of the bed I was laying on. I looked over the edge and found a very tired and annoyed looking Hichigo. Then in a flash I realized were I was and what happened early last night! _Holy shit! I slept with Hichigo Kurisaki! _And sadly of all the things that I could think to say in that moment was, "Damn, every girl in Karakura High is going to kill me when we go to school today!" Apparently it was funny enough for Hichigo to forgive me for accidently knocking him off his own bed and laugh at me, "Yeah well, they'd have ta go through me first an' I don' think they'd stand a chance!" He said with a confident, borderline criminally insane cocky, smirk! I just rolled my eyes, and then it hit me like the lightning outside the window! SCHOOL! I looked at the clock, 45 minutes till first bell! "SHIT! Hichigo, were going to be late, get dressed!" I said panicked, I looked around the room and found my cloths neatly folded and smelling fresh and clean on a chair by the door, meaning Hichigo had undressed me and did my laundry, I would have to remember to thank him. But currently he was staring at the clock like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar! Then he shot up and used every foul word in the book and rummaged through his doors frantically trying to find the cloths he needed.

We were both halfway dressed when his dad popped in with two cups of steaming fluids, "Hey boys, thought you should know there is a storm watch and school has been canceled until further notice! Also no one is allowed on the streets, so Ichigo I took the liberty of calling your father and letting him know you were safe here, then he proceeded to yell in my ear about how much you've grown up and the line went dead,' then the fan overhead turned off, as did the hall light behind Mr. Zangetsu, and I turned to see Hichigo's clock was now off as well, "oh and the power is out, but here is some hot coco! We were going to watch a movie, but now I think we'll just pull out and old board game, see you in the living room in ten minutes." He said coolly handing us the mugs and leaving. I turned to Hichigo who smiled, set down his cup, and took off his uniform pants with a smirk; "Ten minutes my ass!" luckily I was able to set down my mug before he mercilessly lunged at me!

Needless to say we were not in fact in the living room ten minutes later but an embarrassing 60 minutes later! His dad didn't say anything but he didn't exactly make us feel totally comfortable either. We sat down at the kitchen table, skippo all set up. "Where is Koren? He left already?" Hichigo asked. Then a voice from behind us spoke up, "no I'm still here, so you ready to-" I turned around to find something I did not expect to see!

"You?"

"Ichigo, you're here?"

"YOU?"

"Now, Ichigo let me explain-"

"Explain? EXPLAIN WHAT! THAT YOUR ALIVE, THAT YOU LEFT MY FATHER TO THE VISARD'S, THAT YOUR LETTING US TAKE THE FALL, ME, MY FAMILEY, MY LITTLE SISTER! HOW COULD YOU! I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!" I yelled and, without thinking stormed out of the house. I ran through the cold, and Mother Nature's fury, because at this point even she wasn't as mad as I was!

**HICHIGO'S PROF**

"What the hell was that all about?" I heard my dad ask, I was half way out the door, about to fallow Ichigo to figure out exactly that, when it clicked in my head. I slammed the front door shut, getting the two adults attention, "I'll tell ya, not only did he lie ta Ichigo, but he lied ta us! His name ain't Koren its Kisuke Urahara, and he let Ichigo's mom die in his place!" I was so pissed off but I had to focus I had to find Ichigo. It seems as though we are always looking for each other! I ran out the door not even bother to grab an umbrella, knowing it would be useless and just break under this weather. I ran as hard and as fast as I could, there was only one place he would be, and it was the most dangerous at this point!

_I knew you'd be here!_ I saw him standing by the ravine, "Ichigo!" I called out running up to him! He turned around to see who was calling him, and then my heart stopped. "ICHIGO!" He had fallen in the ravine the current taking him down stream fast! I ran up along the side lines fallowing him trying to get in front of him! "Ichigo, try and swim to the edge!" The rain was beating down harder than ever! I heard something from the other side of me on the streets, but I ignored it. He began to swim towards the edge, but a large tree branch was coming at him quick! "Ichigo, look out!" I yelled, he looked, and the branch hit him in the head, he went under the water, and came back up a second later unconscious! "Ichigo!" without a second thought I jumped into the ravine, I thought I heard some yells behind me but I was too focused on Ichigo, to even care!

The water was cold and hard as I broke the surface! I plunged up gasping for air; I fought the current as hard as I could trying to ignore the pain in my chest and wrist! "Ichigo!" I said as I grabbed him by the waist with one arm! I kept trying to keep us above the water; kicking the water as hard as I could. Suddenly, a rope splashed down in front of me, instinctively I grabbed for it holding on to it tight. I fallowed the path the rope lead and found a long line of police and fire fighters pulling the other end, and us, to safety! I sighed in relief!

They pulled us out of the water and it seemed then that everything was at peace, because the wind and the rain stopped all at once! Instantly started to try and resuscitate Ichigo! He spat up some water, looked around, saw me, smiled, and passed out. They put both of us on machines and gurneys, they put us in the back of an ambulance and we rushed off to the nearest hospital! On the way there I closed my eyes and dreamt!

**IN HICHIGO'S DREAM**

I was in the inner world, alone, and my head hurt. At the moment that was all I knew, I had no recollection of what had happened just moments before. I had a feeling that there was something important going on, that something was wrong, but I just can't remember what. And there was this constant beeping sound going off inside my head. I looked around and saw the normal sideways infinite buildings with the clouds going by me not above me. It was peaceful for a moment. Then there was a huge surging pain that slammed into my chest. I stumbled forward and it dulled a bit, so I continued to walk forward. It was bright out, inside the inner world, like it always is, but as I moved forward it seemed to almost shine! What's better is the pain in my chest decreased, as did the pain in my head and the beeping. I began to walk a bit faster excited to be rid of the pain. It was now becoming a dull ach! I was so close to being okay, here it is, just a bit further.

"Hichigo~" I heard a whisper form behind me that stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned around. The voice, it sounds…familiar. I turned and saw nothing but the way I had come, the direction of my pain. I furrowed my brows and turned around to go the way I had been goin. I was about to take a step, "Hichigo~" this time it was more clear, just above a whisper and more frantic. Definitely familiar! I turned around again, again I saw nothing. I sighed and was about to continue on, when I saw it; small pile of something on the floor of the glass in the distance. I squinted my eyes, but couldn't make it out. "Hichigo~" the sound was coming from the pile of something in the distance! I turned to look at the steps I could take and get away from all the pain I was feeling, and then to the strange familiar pile back where I had come from, where the pain had come from.

I stood there for a moment weighing my options. "Hichigo." This time the name wasn't a whisper at all, more of an urgent voice, not yelling, just urgent, and oh so familiar! I just couldn't remember where. Pain shot through my head when I tried to remember! I grasped my forehead trying to dull it somehow. "Hichigo!" the urgency in the familiar sounding pile was becoming almost hysterical! I took a step forward and it was as though I had traveled over 10 yards, I was already a quarter of the way there!

Instant pain, in my head in my chest, the beeping was back! "Hichigo!" The voice! It sounded so sad, so urgent; I cringed at how much emotion was in that voice! I took another step and was ½ way there! KAMI! THE PAIN! I was about to turn and run the way I had originally intended to go, the brighter side! The side with less pain! But before I could, I looked and saw the pile, was no pile, it was a boy maybe 7 or 8, he had orange hair and was crumpled in a ball, in a pile of what looked like, blood! "Hichigo!" He sounded so sad, so helpless! He reached out to me! I took a step forward again without thinking. I crumpled in pain to the floor! The agony! KAMI! IT HURT SO MUCH! I got up and ran in the opposite direction of the boy! I ran and was instantly feeling better. I was almost there again, to bliss!

When suddenly I heard, "HICHIGO!" I remembered! The boy, the boy was Ichigo, I stopped in my tracks and turned, Ichigo once again resembled a pile on the floor in the distance! Ichigo, he was hurt! The river! I ignored the pain I ignored the insufferable beeping and ran to my Ichigo! "Hichigo!" I scoped him up in my arms, "Ichigo!"

**ICHIGO'S PROF**

We were still in the ambulance when I woke up; Hichigo was next to me asleep. People were working on him and I. there was the beeping noise of our heart monitors and other sounds of passing cars and the siren! Our heart monitors were the only things I was really focused on. When suddenly I heard a long dragged out beeping noise I turned quickly to see that Hichigo's heart was slowing down! "Hichigo?" I reached over to grab his hand; he was ice cold, "Hichigo?" Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! You can't leave me! Not you too! "Hichigo?" I blocked out the sound of everything else but his heart monitor, the sound of the guys in the ambulance working to keep him here! It was at a point where there was a great pause in-between every beep! "Hichigo!" My voice was barely above a whisper, hoarse from the cold water! The beeping was a steady pace of way to fucking slow! "Hichigo!" I had forced my voice out, it cracking a bit. The beeping sped up some! "Hichigo!" Even more, "Hichigo!" Even more, then it slowed way down again! I couldn't help it, "HICHIGO!" I yelled out to him, I didn't know if he could hear me but I didn't care! He couldn't leave me. The beeping sped up and he opened his eyes. "Hichigo!" I said in relief, "Ichigo~" his voice was barely a whisper, he grasped my hand back and just looked at me while I cried, thankful he hadn't left me here alone! I need him! It didn't matter how long we had known each other, I need him! He's all I truly have!

**2 DAYS LATER**

Hichigo and I had been told we would be out today, me most definitely, him, on good behavior! I had to already apologize to his nurse twice, first for him biting her and second for her having to realize that the wounds on my neck were identical to the ones now on her hand! All he had to say was, "Now ya know he's mine, so stop tryin ta flirt wit em!" which apparently was the reasoning for said biting in the first place! Luckily she thought that it was cute and almost charming, so she's blaming him! In fact she refused stitches, "scars are cool. " She said, I just think she's a yaoi manga fan like Rangiku! There flipping crazy! When I had told that Hichigo and I were a couple that big breasted Barbie nearly choked me to death with her god damned melons she calls boobs! Of course so did her cousin Orihime, but she's too naive to know! There was the problem of Urahara but currently things are actually going okay! Well as okay as they can be so I'm not too worried about that right now, I'm just focused on my new and slightly annoying but amazing relationship with Hichigo and my always loyal and there for me friends!

**Kind of a happy ending! No it's not the end but it's like a break! I drop a bomb shell, and then I give you fillers while I try and figure out what to do with said bombshell! (The bombshell is Urahara btw)! So I hope you enjoyed it see you guys next time! P.S yes fillers do mean the continuance of Hichi X Ichi romance and other pairs that I absolutely adore! So expect to get to like chapter 10 or 11 before I actually do something with Urahara! I want this to be a love story, not a big time drama ya know!**


	7. Chapter 7: Part 1: Byakuya X Renji

**Hey! Once again I have made you lovely readers wait! And for that I am sorry! But here it is chapter 7!**

**RENJI'S PROF**

Okay so I guess it's my turn to tell my story, about damn time. I'm Renji Abarai; I am 1st seat under Captain Byakuya. The man is strict, emotionless, and beautiful. Yes, I did say beautiful. He is my captain, my teacher and my secret obsession. Now, while he may be emotionless, he still has urges, and as his 1st seat I am supposed to be there to help with those…urges. He knows that I love him, and he, shamefully and without problem, takes advantage of that. He fucks me senseless, no kissing, no touching, just fucking, there is no passion, and while I desperately want there to be something between us, I know that for a fact, all I will be is one of his subordinates…sometimes I like to think that if I was a captain also, his equal, we can be something more. "You are a subordinate, you and I cannot be." I can still here his words crisp and clear in my mind. The moment he told me this I applied myself to becoming better and more powerful. I am already qualified to becoming a captain, and seeing as how a few of our old captains were sucked into Aizen's Waco-Parade, I have a really good chance. All I have to do is wait, I had already asked for the position with the Head Captain.

_Buzz!_ I pull my phone out: _lecture hall two minutes. _It's from Byakuya. I sigh, I'm excited because this means that he has one of his "urges" and wants me to fulfill them, and for that I sigh, I should not be happy, I should not be excited. I should text him back and tell him fuck off, but I won't and I can't. I now that I'll be late for 3rd period but he doesn't have a class then so he doesn't care and neither do I! I always get detention for "skipping class" so I couldn't care less. I pack up my things, the teacher eyes me and asks me were I'm going, I tell her that its none of her business and walk out. I head right for the lecture hall.

I knock before I come in and I find the lights off. "Lock the door." I hear his disembodied bored voice. I turn and lock it, not missing a beat. I turn back around and my eyes finally adjust I find him sitting on the top long desk with his legs crossed and his hands neatly folded resting on his knees. He has the same expressionless look about him. He shifts to rub his chin, studying me with his sharp charcoal eyes. "Remove your bag and shirt." He says nothing more and I don't need him to repeat himself. I know that me just eagerly listening to him is not something I should do, but I don't care I want to feel him, even if its selfish and loveless, it's something, and I can live with something. I throw my shirt on top of my bag. He stares at me and then narrows his eyes. "Ponytail…" He says quietly, "Get rid of it!" he barks at me, he has this thing about my hair, he told me to grow it out, so I did and it's a nuisance, it bothers the hell out of me, so I tie up. He doesn't like it. I quickly release my hair and I feel it frame my face and cascade down my back. "Belt, socks, shoes." He says simply. I pull at my belt and sink my fingers into the hips of my pants, "pants also?" I ask. His eyes harden, wrong move on my part, "Belt, socks, shoes!" He says harshly. I quickly and without uttering a word, do as he says.

I am now only in my pants and under where in the entry way of the lecture hall under his hard stare. I feel my body temperature rise and my pants tighten slightly, my breathing becomes slightly ragged. He finally gets up only to circle and study me more closely. Even in the dark, his eyes, hold power over me. He is now standing behind me; he strokes his hand down my arm, leaving my panting and with goose pimples. He then roughly pushes me. I fall onto the desk; he lifts me up with my legs and pushes me farther onto it. He lays his body over mine, he whispers into my ear, "Scream all you like, no one will hear you." He reaches around me and undoes my pants and shifts into my boxers finding my already weeping erection._ This is what you do to me! You have barely touched me and I'm so close!_ I think to myself. He begins to pump me off, "no it'll stain." I say breathlessly, "too bad," He says calmly in my ear, "now scream for me." He orders. I let myself become a mess of moans and pants. "Ahh I'm gunna-" and before I can get my release he releases me, I whimper, he just ruthlessly tugs down my boxers and pants, without warning or preparation, he penetrates me. There was no time to adjust to his manhood; he just mercilessly pounds into me! It's different to how he usually does it, he's rough, yes, but today he seems angry, furious even! After a bit the pain is gone and is replaced with screams of pleasure too much for me to contain even in the slightest, as he pounds my prostate in an animalistic manner! It's only a matter of time before I come violently all over myself, my jeans, and the desk. He comes thereafter, filling me up, then pulling out and letting me fall into a pile of pants and gasps of air!

He gathers himself and tucks his now soft manhood back into his pants and leans down. He study's me and then reaches for something, a wash cloth. He cleans me up, dresses my boxers and pants back to their rightful place, and then looks me in the eyes. His sharp charcoal depths letting me in for the first time, "I have given the Head Captain my thoughts on you becoming a Captain…if you try to apply for that possession again…your punishment will be a lot worse!" He moves a stray hair out of my face, "such beautiful hair," then he examines my body, "such a beautiful phasic," He looks me in the face again, "such a beauty…and you are mine alone!" I can feel my eyes grow wide. "If you ever leave my side…I will kill you…and myself thereafter." He says his voice pained. Before I have time to react to what he is saying, he leans down and captures my lips in a breathtaking kiss. He bites my bottom lip making me moan, hi licks it and kisses me once more before pulling away. He holds my face in his hand, "get dressed, go home and rest." It wasn't a sweet notion, it was a command, an order from my captain, and that's what he is, MY captain. And I'm his, I don't know if he meant it as I'm interpreting it, but what I do know is that for the first time he has cared for me, for the first time, he has told me I am beautiful, for the first time he has kissed me, and as he closed the lecture hall door, for the first time he has smiled at me!

**Yeah sorry it's a bit short the next part of this chapter will be out soon! I promise, it will be Byakuya's point of view and then there will be a part three were it is both…kinda sorta…XD**


	8. Chapter 7: Part 2: Byakuya X Renji

**HEY, HEY, HEY! I'm back baby for Chapter 7 part dos! I would like to dedicate this chapter to animenerd15, -it-calls-meXX, and Juandrie for their lovely comments! Now, let's get to it, shall we!**

**BYAKUYA'S PROF**

When I had heard that Abarai was attempting to leave my squad a sense of panic took over me. Now I know that I have been harsh towards him, and that I have, in the past, felt nothing but lust towards him, but when I found there was a chance that I would lose him… the thought alone sends a shiver down my spine. He is mine, and mine alone. What that means has yet to be determined. I have not been able to sort through my thoughts lately and I found it very hard to teach for the rest of the day. It did, however, become a bit easier when he did not show up for math, which told me he had indeed left and gone to rest as I had instructed. He has never been the one to disobey me.

I am now finally home, though I am in my study, being in my room would mean hearing my mousy sister through the walls, and that is not something I wish to hear. I know it is only to get a rouse out of me, but I still do not wish to be a part of her life, she needs to stand on her own, and not be dependent of me. Most would say that the way I go about it is harsh, but I see it as a great learning experience, she needs to know how to get what she wants on her own, not through me. She is learning quickly, I know for a fact that the boy that is with her has a 100% in science and after tonight, so will she. She understands how to do business; our parents do not care if she becomes successful in school, it's how. They want her to run the family business, I was to do it, but I don't wish to be a part of it, so it lands on her.

I sigh for about the hundredth time and turn in my chair to look out the window of my study, it overlooks the court yard; I know that I will not be able to finish grading test tonight. I sigh again. My phone buzzes on my desk. I turn to see it's from Abarai, just checking in, telling me that everything is clear in section 10. I think about today and find my slacks becoming tighter. Though I have always lusted after him, it has not been this bad. The sheer need to feel him under me grows by the second and soon I can't think straight anymore. I text back, telling him to meet me in the guest house of the estate in the next 15 minutes, he doesn't reply, meaning he is rushing to get here.

I calm myself enough to be able to leave the confines of my study to search for my parents. I find them in the family room; I tell them that I am using the guest house for personal and private purposes, they look to each other, they want to know, but they don't ask and tell me that I won't be bothered. Even they know that I am not to be questioned. I stride to the guest house and tell the maids and guards men the bed and wait, I don't wait very long before I find him in my door way, looking scared and excited, hurt and trusting. How could someone I torture in such the cruelest of ways be so honest and virtuous towards me? He bites his lip, I don't know if he knows he does that when he's nervous, but the site makes my pants tighten, I sigh.

"Captain?" he looks to me with questioning eyes, I know that I am worrying him. He is normally not allowed on my estate, but I had invited him, and after earlier today, he must have a million questions buzzing around that pretty red head of his. I sigh once more, "Your punishment is not yet over. You have deliberately tried to leave my side, when you took a sworn oath that you would never do such a thing." He gulps, and then bows his head, "Yes Captain." I suppress a growl, _how can he be so obedient? I have hurt him in the most horrible way and yet he willingly lets me do it further! How can one be so blind to his own needs?_ He raises his head after a moment of silence and looks to me expectantly. I sigh, "Shirt, socks, shoes, pants." I say quietly, any louder and my voice will give away my predicament. He does as he is told and stands before me in nothing but his boxers, he's hard. He has the most beautiful body, adorned my tribal tattoos, legs for miles, and his hair is the most beautiful shade of red, soft to the touch. I glare at his ponytail, his hair adorns his facial features perfectly, "hair!" I growl out, by now he should have realized that he should never be in my presences with his hair up. It falls out of his tie and frames his face. I look him up and down, stopping at his erection, I devilish thought comes to mind.

"Pleasure yourself." I say without letting my emotions slip through my words. He jumps a bit and looks to me, for a moment he hesitates, and then he reaches for his boxers and pushes them down. He grabs his length tentatively, stroking slowly at first, and then slowly gaining speed and strength to it. He begins to moan lowly and looks away from my eyes to focus on some other part of my face; I continue to stare at him, my erection throbbing at the sight before me! He's moaning loudly now and going faster and faster, "stop," I say and he whimpers but does as he is told. I motion him over and he walks slowly forward. I look at him expectantly, he knows what I want. He kneels down and undoes my slacks pulling out my erection he takes it into his mouth.

It's warm, wet, and inviting. He sucks hard and takes me in to the hilt, causing me to grasp him by the hair and growl. He bobs his head and continues to suck me off, he uses his tongue in the most sensual way. I am close so I pull him off of me, I force him to look up at me, his face is flushed, his lips red and his eyes lidded with lust, I smirk. I through him to the ground, he lands on his back, and in one swift motion, I strip myself of my slacks and boxers and penetrate him, he screams out in pain, I growl and slam into him mercilessly. His screams of pain fade into screams of pleasure. I stare into his face and he stares into mine. He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! He grips me by my biceps and screams my name in his release, his walls squeezing me of mine. I grunt his name lowly! I fill him up, pull out and collapse next to him.

I don't know why it has taken me this long to see this, normally I am very quick of mind, but I guess that's why. I am very slow of heart… I turn to him, brush a stray hair out of his face and he stares into my eyes. I kiss him lightly on the lips, he moans into mine. "I love you." I say lowly. His eyes go wide for a moment then they begin to tear up, he launches himself into my chest gripping my shirt, "I love you too! So much!" I smile, "You are mine!" He grips me tighter, "yours, all yours, only yours!"

I let him continue to hold me and soon his breathing becomes deep his grip slackens and he is asleep in my arms. I pick him up and slip him under the covers. I climb in next to him and pull him into my chest. I kiss his forehead and nuzzle my nose into his hair, "sleep well, my red rose, sleep well."

**Wow that was short too! But I don't think you mind…do you? …. No! Didn't think so! Part three will be out soon! Promise!**


	9. Chapter 7: Part 3: Byakuya X Renji

**I AM BACK, BABY! Oh I feel great because I'm knocking out these entire chapters so quick! Well here is part tres!**

**RENHI'S PROF**

I woke up this morning to the most amazing thing! For a moment I thought I did one of those things where you wake up from a dream in your dream! But then, memories of last night came rushing back like a tidal wave crashing happiness down on me! I woke up in the arms of one, Byakuya Kuchiki, in his bed, well his guest bed, naked against his chest! He told me he loved me! Dear Kami!

I smiled and breathed in his musky sent! Me still lingering on him, it was the most intoxicating thing I have ever smelt, and it was all mine! Kami! I just can't stop smiling! I looked up to find him gazing down at me. "Good morning, my red rose." He said and a hint of a smile tugged at his lips. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, oh and what a kiss! It was nothing too intense just a light brush of lips, but it belonged to me, a kiss good morning from the man I have loved from the moment I had met him! "Hmm, good morning." I said sleepily, he smiled down at me and held me tightly, then sighed, "We must get ready for school. Get ready in less than 15 minutes and I can take us out to breakfast." He said to me sliding out of my reach, for a moment I was sad he was no longer close to me, but then what he had said sunk in. He was going to take me out to eat, in public! I was ready in 13 minutes, it would have only taken me ten, but I had to fight my hair to get it up into a pony which Byakuya didn't seem too happy to see when he came out to his car. Though he did smirk a bit when he noticed that I was leaning up against it, he said it was cute, at that point it was my turn to be not too happy.

"I'm not cute!" I said promptly sliding into the passenger seat. He just smirked and chuckled a bit, "Hmhm, your very cute my red rose, now put your seat belt on and we can get going!" I clicked it securely against my chest and we zoomed down the road, him being used to getting whatever he wants, he really didn't pay attention to the speed limit!

We pulled into the parking lot of a Denny's and I hopped out excited to eat1 He just laughed and closed my door, "I was supposed to open the door for you." I blushed and mumbled an apology; he shook his head and bid me to fallow him.

It didn't take long for us to order and even a shorter amount of time to get our food, no surprise there! Though half way through the meal Byakuya started to glare at some poor girl, then he proceeded to rub his hand up my thigh, I nearly choked on my pancakes! She turned away blushing and so did I, but he seemed to have a triumphant look on his face. And to think, I was confused about his emotion stature before!

When we finished our food he paid and we left. Once at the car I was just opening the door to the passenger side when Byakuya slammed it shut! He pinned me to the car and let both of his hands rest on either side of my head, he leaned in and smashed his lips to mine. I gasped out of shock, giving him entrance to my mouth, which he happily took advantage of, causing me to moan…loudly…In a DAMN PARKING LOT! He pulled away and looked me hotly in the eyes, his charcoal stare burning holes in me. "Captain," I said trying to calm him and myself down, "you have to stop!" He kissed me again, but this one was quick, and he pulled away, "no, your mine! You let her think otherwise! YOU ARE MINE!" He growled the last part, sending shivers down my body and straight to my groin.

I pushed at him weakly, "What are you talking about?" He shot me a glare, but it didn't hold any bite, just half lidded eyes full of lust, "The girl in the diner!" He wasn't making any sense, and then it clicked! "You're jealous!" I said shocked! And I was shocked. The Byakuya Kuchiki, jealous of some girl making googly eyes at me, ME! He just pushed me against the car even harder, pining me with his hips. I could feel his erection against mine! He bit my neck, which caused me to moan involuntarily. Than he pulled me off the car door, and suddenly I was shoved into a seat, he moved me into the back seat and pulled me on top of him.

He was quick to remove my pants and under where, and apparently his, though I didn't even notice until suddenly his erection was poking at my backside! "Ha, ha, ha, now?" I asked, I mean, in a car, in a busy parking lot, its cold outside! "Now!" He growled, He pushed himself inside me and pounded away from under me!

I don't know how I thought of it, the fact I was still able to think at all shocked me! But I smirked down at him and gripped his hips tight, and pinned him to the seat. He growled at me angrily, and shot me up a glare, I began slowly riding him. His eyes grew wide realizing what I was doing! Then I slammed down on him flexing my walls around him, he through his head back and growled my name! I did this a few times, and had him moaning and growling my name, loudly I'd like to add! Then I couldn't help myself! I let go of his hips and he instantly began his merciless pounding! He held my hips in a death grip; I knew that it would bruise. He hit my prostate over and over, causing me to lay down on him and moan and gasp in his ear! I could feel the little coils in my stomach tighten and I knew I was close!

"Byakuya, I'm gunna-" I wasn't able to finish the sentence when he somehow speed up the pace and cause me to come involuntarily all over him and me, I shot up and through my head back, screaming his name, he came a few pumps afterwards and grunted my name! I collapsed on top of him panting.

It wasn't until 15 minutes of homeroom had already gone by until we had walked into the room, together, well I was limping slightly. Too much sex will do that to you! I sat in the open seat next to Ichigo, "so now he's fucking you before school too? That doesn't make any sense! He would never skip out on his duties like that." He said to me stunned, silently asking for answers! I just smirked, "yeah well, he's been doing a lot of things that he 'would never do' lately." He narrowed his eyes at me, "like what?" I smiled at the memory; I leaned in close to his ear so no one else would hear. Byakuya wouldn't be happy with me telling anyone what he told me, but he wouldn't get too mad if it was just Ichigo, "he told me he loved me!" Ichigo gasped and looked to Byakuya, to me, to Byakuya and back to me, and then he smiled, "About damn time!"

**And that's the end of chapter 7 guys! Next chapter, chapter 8, is going to be Toshiro and Gin! And why not make it a two-for! Let's through in a little Grimmjow and Ulquiorra! Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 8: Part 1: Halloween

**Hey guys! I'm back! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! COLLEDGE STUFF AND WORK UGH! So here is chapter 8 part 1!**

**GIN'S PROF**

I saw him from across the hall. He had a scowl on his face. It never did him justice. His face flushed with half lidded eyes darkened with lust, and his mouth wide open screaming my name. I smirked down at him; he's talking to Captain Byakuya, although he doesn't look happy after years of studying him I've found that I can see past that harsh look and I can tell he's excited about something. "Hey, Gin, have you even been listenin'?" I turned away from the snow beauty and saw Grimmjow looking at me expectantly. "No." I stated flatly. He growled, "Well I was saying that it seems like everyone is hookin' up around here! The Berry is with that Vizard brat! Even that red head Reaper is with someone and Captain Byakuya of all people!" I smirked at my blue haired friend, "It seems ya feel left out in some way." I said poking my chin in Ulquiorra's direction. He looked at him and turned back to growl at me, "I don't know what you're talking about, but you better shut the hell up ya stupid fox!" I just chuckled, "I know exactly what I'm talkin about! Ya like Ulqui over there. Ya have fer a while, but ya too chicken shit to do nothin 'bout it!" He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and shoved his face into mine, it wasn't a threat, it was more of his way of telling you a secret, without looking like you're telling a secret…he's just weird like that. "Yeah? I could say the same thing about you and that kid you've been eye fucking since before I even knew you!" My grin faltered for a moment, I couldn't think of anything to say to that! "Exactly! Aren't you on the top of everyone's Who-I-Want-To-Fuck-Before-I-Die list? Just put him in apposition were he can't refuse! He's a captain right?" I nodded. "Then be a Vizard and hit him in his pride until he gives! Don't be such a bitch!"

I studied my blue haired friend regarded what he just said to me, his superior, and made my decision. First: I was going to follow his advice. Second: I was going to stop regarding him as a friend; only a true friend would be so brutally honest, to his superior or otherwise! Smirk back on my face I walked past him with a brush of a shoulder for thanks and began my planning, and oh so much planning I had to do! I turned to look at was soon going to be my prize, he just turned to look my way and I couldn't help the sadistic grin that spread across my face. He shuddered and looked away.

**TTOSHIRO'S PROF**

A shudder of a mixture between pure animalistic pleasure, and harsh night terror inducing fear, ran down my spine and I had to look away from that grin before my face showed what I truly felt inside. "Captain Hitsugya-san, are you alright?" I looked and Byakuya had a passive look on his face. This is why him and I can get along, though we don't show emotion, that isn't because we don't feel it, most just don't understand that like we do! I crossed my arms and put the scowl back on my face, "I'm fine, just goose pimples." He nodded and dismissed himself after handing me a debriefing of my squad's next mission! I sighed, it's the 4th one this month, and if its anything like the last 3 I'm going to need more than a couple of sleeping pills to get through the night!

Most believe that Reapers are goody goody gang members, that we don't actually kill people. Well there wrong! I have more blood on my hands than any 16 year old should have. Then any man should have period! I can still smell the salty metallic liquid drenching me from head to toe. The last mission was messy. 17 bags. Body bags that is! I don't know any of the names, never do, and never ask. It's easier to kill someone if you don't know there name; easier for the human brain to cope with the trauma of having another human beings blood on your hands…arms…legs…face…body, or so I've heard! My eyes have been stained red from the amount of blood I've seen. Sometimes when I look in the mirror everything is a shade of crimson. I sighed again clutching the envelope under my arm tighter crumpling the edges slightly, stooping the hallway for a millisecond and returning to my normal brisk walk down the hall. No one noticed my hesitation…I did….no one else did though. 17 bags, 9 of them by my hand, 4 of them begged 1 had a wife and two kids, he had told me, it was still easy to stab him straight through the heart. Names cause the mind trauma not faces, or so I've heard.

The day was a blue and soon night was upon me. 7 bags tonight, I decided I could handle it on my own. The first one came in sight, he was exiting a bar drunk and happily so; I reached across myself and grabbed the hilt of my blade, ready to strike. 2 more came out then another one, and finally the last three came staggering out as well. It puzzled me for a moment as to why I was targeting them in a group. Normally they don't even know each other, let alone live in the same sector, but I was quickly over it. I jumped off of the 3 story roof I was currently hiding on and onto the ledge below me and then onto the ground. They made their way to the parking garage, laughing and talking loudly.

I fallowed them, swiftly, quietly. There laughter became louder and louder as I drew closer and closer. Then, I heard nothing, no laughter, no drunken slurred words, nothing. I only saw red, a crimson red staining my blade once more. I looked down at the pool of bodies and blood beneath me. I could feel their blood staining my eyes once more. I pulled out my phone and called the 4th squad to come and do clean up.

I was sitting a good 15 feet away from the slaughter I had created, smoking a cigarette when Lady Unohana had sat next to me. "I thought you quite." She said looking at her men do clean up, I looked at the wall past it, took a drag and exhaled the smoky cancerous substance, I looked at the stick in my hand, "I did." I say as I take another drag. She merely smiles and shakes her head. She turns once more to the scene before her. "You didn't assign a team." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. "No." She turned to me, studying me for a moment then sighs in defeat. She's worried about me, I don't see why. Ever sense I was little the only thing I was good at was killing. It comes easy to me. I've accepted that is all I will ever be good for, an assassin, someone you call in when you want it done quickly and you want it done now, no questions asked. I took one last finally deep drag of my cigarette and put in out on my shoe. Unohana extended out her hand and I handed the crinkled bud. She got up and handed it to one of her men and I watched as he then proceeded to put it in a bag to be later disposed of. They gave me a change of clothes and Unohana had my blade sent to be cleaned and sent to my squad house.

I was walking home, cigarette in hand. I was giving it a death glare, I hate cigarettes, they smell bad, and they come from fire. I don't like things that are hot, winter and ice, which I like. I sighed, pulled out my blue lucky lighter; it had a snow dragon on it. I light it up and took a drag of my death stick and exhaled. I really need to quite. "Ya know, smoking kills ya, kukuku." I heard a snigger from behind me, on instinct I turned and was prepared for an attack, but I let down my defense when I saw who it was. "Gin Ichimaru," I took another drag stepped towards him and exhaled the smoke in his face as I talked up to him, "what brings you to Reaper territory? A death wish, perhaps." He just laughed at me through closed shut eyes, "Ya really wanna kill me that bad, ne?" I suppressed my anger, took another drag and blew it in his face as I talked once more, "does the sun set in west?" he laughed again. "I'll see ya later, not too soon though, ya will need time to think things over, kukuku!" I glared at him; he wasn't making any sense, "think what things over?" I fell right into his hand.

He caught me off guard and shoved me into the brick wall next to the sidewalk we were standing on. Before I could say or do anything in protest he pinned both of my hands above my head with one hand, covered my mouth with the other, and then used his waist to hold me tight against the wall. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "Think this over!" He quickly removed his hand and was even quicker to replace it with his mouth. I was, for a moment, stunned into silence, he took advantage of that to use his now free hand to snake under my shirt and up to my chest, where he tweaked my nipple, making it hard and sensitive, and even harder for me to think straight. He then used one of his knees to spread my legs and he began to rub me there! I gasped and moaned involuntarily at the new sensations he was giving me!

He took that moment to let his sly tongue plunge into my mouth, it was hot and wet. Normally I hate the heat, but this was so much more than a regular heat, it was an intense burning that shot spasms of pleasure down my spine, that coupled with his menstruations on my lower region's and his relentless scratching and tweaking and rubbing on my back stomach and chest, had me mewling and panting his name. He began to kiss, nip, suck, and bite at my chin and neck, giving me room to talk, or try to, "Ah-ha-haaa, nghaaa! G-Gin…AHH-nghaahh! STAHP, pl-please. NGAHH-ha, ha, mhhnnngghahahaaa-AHHH!" He kept it going no matter how much I begged. I felt I tight hot winding in the pit of my stomach, I began to squirm and spasm in need of release from this torture! "NGAHH, GIN PLEASE!" God I wanted it to end, to get release from this lovely torture he was putting me trough, I opened my eyes I don't ever remember closing them, I looked down at him, and noticed something that had me gasping for something other than Gins ministrations. My vision, I wasn't seeing things through a bloody fringe. It was…normal. I threw my head back and smiled looking up at the cloudy starry sky above me, able to see the moon in its bright glory for the first time in years. I yelled out my completion, screaming his name.

He left me there just like that! I thought in sheer disgust and humiliation as I slammed my door shut. I mean fuck! First this whole emotions thing was easy for me when he just kept his distance like he was supposed to, but now he's over stepping his boundaries, if that isn't the understatement of the century! I thought rolling my eyes. I changed quickly into some flannel sweat pants and left my chest bare, letting the cold of my air-conditioning wash over me. I through myself onto to the bed and lay spread eagle facing towards the ceiling starring at the isolating fan, I sighed, red was seeping back into my vision slowly. Its on the border of my vision currently, trying to push its way back to where it was. I sighed again, lost as to how it was somehow tied to Gin. I growled thinking about him, he was everything that my grandma hated in the world, but then again…so am I.

I turned to look at the picture of her on my nightstand. She had glasses and a quick hummer. She was smart and kind, she never raised her hand to hurt anyone, well at least not the way I do. She enjoyed the peace and quiet, and calms after the storms. She loved the cold because she said in the cold lovers keep warm. I never cared fo what she said now every word is engraved into my head, forever. I turned back to watching the fan and just thought about my grandma. What most people know is that she died in a burglary, shot in the chest twice and left to die. But what only a few know was that it was a hit. Something set up by the Reapers. They made it seem like the Visards had decided to rob some little old lady, it went sour, and they bailed. Everyone of course believed them so no one would suspect that I had killed my own grandmother. I know that sounds bad but it didn't happen like that, I had signed my life away to the reapers needing the cash, and wanting the thrill, but my grandma was pissed. Said I shouldn't get into killing, said it's a disease that once who have it, it doesn't go away it just burdens you forever, it won't kill you, but you will die a slow and painful death. At the time I just rolled my eyes and told her she was just a senile old hag, she tried to reason with me, I refused to listen to anything she had to say, the gun was in my hand, she was making me mad, I was waving it around, she said something and I…

I shook the memory from my head, no need to think about old bags. I turned and got comfortable to my sleeping pill from the nightstand and passed away into a drug induced dreamless sleep.

**GRIMMJOW'S POV**

Ulquiorra and I were sitting on my living room apartment floor playing video games, it was a street racing game, and per usual, he was kicking my ass, royally! "Fuck, you ass hole, I'm not losing this one!" I yelled bumping my shoulder into his so I could fuck with his concentration and to just touch him. "hm." He said starring at the screen his slender fingers working the controller expertly. He passed the finish line and won, again. "Damn it!" I yelled throwing the controller down on the ground, "you're a fucking cheat!" he just shook his head and held his hand out expectantly, "give it here." He said. I had practiced this god damn game for over a weak! Why? Because this one we placed a bet on, loser has to give the winner there original Espada masks! They are kind of important to us, like a memento of our old leader. I sighed and got up, "it's in my room, I'll be right back." I left grumbling. I went down the hallway and into my room, it was clean for once so the damn thing wasn't hard to find. I picked it up and sighed, I was looking forward to having Ulqui's mask, I don't know why. I mean yeah I like the fucker, a lot, but his mask, I don't know, it's just… I don't know I just wanted it! I came back out and he was sitting on the couch looking out at the sunset, I shoved it into his face, "here." I grumbled.

He looked between me and the mask, I could see that he was questioning whether or not to he should take it. I could tell, most people thought he didn't have emotions, oh boy did he, you just have to know what to look for! I've known him long enough to see what each little quark of his face, scrounge of his nose meant! Every tiny microscopic movement meant! Finally I sighed, "I lost air and square, just take it." He looked at me kind of saddened, "I can't." I let my arm drop, "what do ya mean you can't? You won, it's your prize." He looked me dead in the eye for a while, reading me, finally, he raised his hand looking away, "okay, whatever you say Grimmjow." I set the mask in his hand, and the next thing I knew I was being pulled down, rather harshly, and then I was being kissed, even more forcefully! I didn't have any time to react before he pulled back and pushed me away. Before I could even utter a word, he was jumped out my third story balcony window, and shimmying down the tree that stood there. I ran out onto the balcony to…do or say something! Anything! To get him to come back! I knew what that meant, he was scared, scared that he just ruined something, that even on our best of days, he still believes doesn't exist. I'm his best friend and he still think that I only hang out with him because I feel sorry for him. Damn! I wish he wasn't so stupid sometimes! He had taken my mask, a kiss, and ran for the hills! Gins going to never let me live this down!

**Once again I apologize for the wait. I hope you liked it, I will post part to as soon as I can! **


	11. Chapter 8: Part 2: Halloween

**I am so sorry about the wait guys! I really am! But I started on a couple other projects. I will post the first chapter of a new story today! Its HarryXDraco from Harry Potter It is called A Dragons Heart and the first chapter is up! But now on to THIS story!**

**GIN'S PROF**

I decided not to go to school the next day, no one would really think anything of it, as I ditched quite a lot! But boy would the little snow prince be pissed! "Kukuku." I couldn't help the laugh that past my lips. "What is so funny Gin-san?" I turned to see Aizen slither into my room, his dead eyes firmly placed behind his stupid glasses. I put on my best smirk, "just a funny memory, nothin really, Aizen-Sama." The name slipped out of my mouth leaving a bad taste in its wake. I'm a fucked up person, no doubting that, so when I say that this man is a horrendous snake you should understand that he is, nothing less, and anything more than that! "Well stop laughing over the past and worry about some new recruits that just showed up at my door, now if you please." He had the words that would make it question and the tone, but the way he looked at me, and the undertone that was scary threatening, had me get up quickly, "yes sir."

He led me through the halls of his glaring white walled warehouse! It wasn't long before we found the main entrance he opened the door and I had to suppress the urge to gag. I let my smirk fall for a moment, "what happen' to em, ya think?" he turned to me, "a Reaper, Ulquiorra saw them leave the disgusting things here; he wasn't able to catch them unfortunately." He didn't seem all that distressed about the fact that his men were dead at his door step, in fact, he seemed almost bored. "You will dispose of them," he began to walk away and then stopped and turned around again, this time with a smile, I dint like that smile, "oh and the Reaper who did this." He began to walk away once more, I called out to him, "well, do ya know who did it?" He barely voiced the name above a whisper and was continuing his stride down the hallway but I heard the voice loud in clear!

"Toshiro Hitsugya."

**TOSHIRO'S PROF**

That bastard! He ditched on purpose! I know it! UGH I hate him! _No you don't you liar! _Shut up! _And now you're fighting with yourself! _"Ugh!" I slammed my head on the desk. Rangiku looked at me questioningly but didn't ask, smart girl.

I found myself on the roof smoking a cigarette when Gin decided to show his smug fox face! "Before ya yell at me, ya need to know, that I was sent here ta kill ya." He said his hands up in a defensive position. "Oh, and how is that stopping me from tearing your head off right now?" I said crossing my arms. "it doesn't, bu Aizen knows it was you who killed those noobies, he ain't happy, well he ain't never happy but he wants me ta kill ya." I narrowed my eyes at him, "what are you talking about, I didn't kill any hallows! Not even noobies! It would have said it on the hell butterfly!" He tilted his head, "then who did ya deal with last night, I saw da blood on ya shirt, it was ya handy work, I would know it anywhere! I had to get rid of da bodies myself Shiro!" I shook my head not wanting to believe him. "Here take a look fr yrself!" He shoved his phone in my face. I scrolled through the lifeless faces and they were all from last night.

I slid down the wall. Aizen wants me dead! I'm going to die! I'm going to DIE! I started to hyperventilate! Oh shit! OH shit! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! I felt warm hands on my shoulders shaking me. I looked to see it was Gin….Gin, the man I… I don't know….loved? Yeah loved, for…. As long as I can remember! Then it sunk in, he's here to kill me! "Why…?" I asked quietly. "What ya say?" I looked him in the eyes, or I would have if they weren't closed, "Why…" he titled his head, "why what?" "Why would you tell me, why would you tell me all of this! Why wouldn't you just end it! Instead you tell me! You tell me this after last night! After all this time I imagined what it would be like, and I get it and now, now you tell me this! WHY!" I was crying I knew I was but, even though I never admitted till now, not even to myself, I love this man, ever sense we met all those years ago!

He shook me, looking angry! "I told ya, cuz I want ta know what ta do! I can't kill ya, even if I wanted ta, and I don't, I couldn't! I could neva hurt ya! Damn it Shiro. After all these years haven't ya figured it out yet! I love ya!" I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him. "Fuckin a, look at me damn it!" I looked at him and I slowly saw the red reseed from my vision, I sighed and through myself in his chest! "Whadda I do?" I heard him ask. I shook my head. I was as lost as him. "I don't know….I don't know….I don't know…"

**ULQUIORRA'S PROF**

I'm having a hard time coping, not over the new recruits from what I heard they were boasting rather loudly at a bar in Reaper territory that they were Hallows, those morons, no I'm having hard time coping with the fact that I just ruined a friendship. _Yeah, like he was even your friend in the first place!_ Shut it! _Oh you know it's true! You're an emo freak! Who would like you! Not even you're pare- _"SHUT UP!" I yelled pulling my hair! _Left you to die!_ I punched the wall and slammed my back into it, sliding down it into a sitting position in the deserted corridor of Las Noches, who names a warehouse las noches I think in the back of my mind.

"Ulquiorra-san, what are you doing on the ground?" I looked up to see Gin standing there with his head tilted to the side, but that didn't stun me as much as did the tiny captain next to him. "Gin-Sama, why is he-" he held his hand up, "whatever, jus help me hide em,' an don tell Aizen!" I stood up, "he can stay in my room, Aizen never comes in, says that it wouldn't do well to be in my quarters…" I just kept my face straight and led the captain down the hall, I heard Gin fallow behind us.

"You're not going to ask why I'm here?" I turned to the tiny captain and looked him up and down, "bruised lips, hickey, puffy eyes, and less then presentable hair, not to mention the mess you left at my feet, im pretty sure I can figure it out." I said in a monotone voice. He crossed his arms and said nothing more. I continued to walk to my room and let him in, Gin gave him a kiss on the cheek and ushered him in and told him to sleep. He closed the door and turned to me.

"Grimmjow is looking fr ya." He said, "And don make me use my superior card ta get ya ta talk to em, he ain't doin well sense you left em." I just looked away, of course he isn't doing well, a man kissed him, he's probably pissed off more than usual. "Yr wrong, he loves ya, he even told me himself." He walked off with that. Nothing more, just that…I don't know what to do. "Oh and if ya leave the kid alone, let him know so he can hide!" I looked at the door and weighed the possibilities in my head.

**GRIMMJOW'S POV**

Maybe if I ask him to that stupid dance this Saturday, what was the theme again? Costume, that's right, cause of Halloween and all, yeah! Maybe he'll believe me then! …. Or maybe he'll say no and hate me forever! UGH! He's too fucking confusing sometimes!

*knock Knock*

"grrrrr-Who is it?" I called out; no answer just another nock, "Fine, whatever, just come in, the door's open." I was still pacing the room in my sweat pants and my chest bare, mumbling to myself to really check who just came into my room. "Grimmjow?" I looked and just stared, was the guy psychic, here I am worrying my ass off, ya know what, whatever, I'm not even going to question it anymore. "Grimmjow, about yesterday, I would like you to know that I am truly sorry and I promise never to do that-" I didn't like were the conversation was going so I just shut him up, mid-sentence, with a kiss. "If you finish that sentence I might just hit you, also I'm taking you to the dance, all the Visards are going in their uniforms so I think we should go in ours, just to bug em," I kissed him again, "I finally have ya, I ain't about ta let ya go, now I have to go find Ichigo, don't ask why I just have ta," one more kiss and I was out the door, leaving a very red but happily confused Ulquiorra in my wake.

**HICHIGO'S POV**

A few months have passed and Ichigo has completely ignored all my advances about Urahara, but I really haven't minded considering I know how much of a touchy subject it must be, and besides, I know that he will confront this issue on his own terms. He also hasn't told his father, which I can tell is hurting him but we both know that that's the best idea. We went to school for a few days, but was forced to stay home by his sisters. His sister Karin and I have really hit it off, finally, and are in a consent battle on call of duty black ops, she's currently whooping my ass, hard! Yuzu has to be the cutest kid that ever walked the earth. She melts your heart with just one look, and damn can she cook.

Ichigo was sitting at his desk gnawing over something, "just some old paperwork, now just keep quiet" he said rather rudely, he's been I some sort of funk the past two days, won't tell me a thing, annoying as hell that's what he is. He shot up, "the dance!" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world he turned to me and smiled, "what day is it?" I looked at him puzzled, "Friday why?" He jumped up out of his chair grabbed his wallet grabbed me and we were out of his bedroom and down the stairs before I could say a word. Hichi and I are going costume shopping for the dance tomorrow, be back by dinner." He called out, I could hear Yuzu in the kitchen giving us her goodbye, Karin was on the couch, she told us not to die, which was her way of saying she cared, I think.

Once out the door he started explaining, "I can't believe that this is happening! So remember how I told you about Renji and Byakuya, well Grimmjow is going with Ulquiorra. I know Gin is going I just couldn't figure out with who, and then it hit me, the documents I was reading over I had stolen from the Espada. I had heard a rumor that one of them was ordered to kill a Hallow, but not just any Hallow a captain but I couldn't figure who, then I realized that, even though he has never been to a school dance before, Toshiro was going, so It's my guess that its him who's going with Gin, but more importantly Gin was ordered by Aizen to kill Toshiro, and anyone who has ever actually gotten to know Gin can tell you he would sooner slit his own throat than hurt him, so of course Aizen is going to be pissed once he finds out and he will want to make a spectacle of the two, so the next question was how and where. How was easy to figure out, have both of them killed right before their eyes and not be able to do anything, where was a bit tricky, and I don't see why, hell do it at the dance! Of course he would, almost all of his top ranks will be there and so will Toshiro, it will also set the stage for war, which he has been trying his hardest to start and I have been nearly killing myself to keep at bay." Then he stopped and sighed, he turned to me, "I can't believe I'm asking this, but where is Urahara's place, he's the only one that can stop it." I looked at him and he had a look of defeat worn plainly on his features, "fallow me."

**IM SO SORRY! HORRIBLE WRIGHTERS BLOCK BUT NOW I HAVE A SET UP FOR A REAL STORY LINE!**

**I promise to update more frequently, also don't forget to check out my other story! Its Harry Potter main pairing is Drarry! I plan on updating that one soon as well!**


End file.
